The work of fate
by AneAnemone
Summary: When Obito dies by Kuguya’s attack he though he would wake up in heaven or hell..not his old bedroom from when he was 13 years old, in his 13 year old body (Obirin) AU Time travel
1. chapter 1

Third person POV-

"Naruto...you better become hokage!"

Those were the last words Obito Uchiha Said, before crumbleing and dying..

At least he and everyone else thought he would die

"Urhhggh! My head..." Obito Said as he woke up from the pain in his head

Wait..woke up...Obito stiffened 'this isn't right...' he thought... he was soppused to be dead! Kaguya had killed him...so Why did he wake up?!

He finaly got the courage to look around and what he Saw just freaked him out even more

He was in his old room!

All his pictures were there!

His clothes!

Everything

"What...in the World...is happening...?" He wispered and was incredibly close to completely freaking out

But he was a grown man!

A trained shinobi!

There must be a logical explaination to it all

Obito stepped out of bed, slowly walking over to the Full body mirror standing up against his Wall

He looked into the mirror

It was him...

His past self anyway...

No scars

No Hashirama cells

No rinnegan

No sharingan

Both eyes intact

His hair was also back to it's usual raven color

Before he could point other things out he heard a loud knock on his window

Out of pure instinct he went over and moved the curtains away to reveal...a 13 year old Kakashi...a very angry Kakashi

Obito POV-

"Shit..." i whispered with a emotionless look, i had No idea what was going on.. shouldn't i be dead...i know what that 'your life fladhing before your eyes' feel like... THIS WASN'T IT

Also that part is supposed to come before you die

And It defently didn't feel or look like heaven nor hell

Even though the look in Kakashi's eyes held the eternal flames of hell...

"You weren't even out of bed!!!!" He yelled at me...

'Could i... No! Or maybe.. No No No! That's not possible! Or is it though?'

"OI!!!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kakashi yelled and snapped his fingers in front of my face

"What?" I asked not catching on yet...but it seemed to make Kakashi furious

'Could i really havd traveled back in time?'

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!!! GET DRESSED!! WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs

Probably waking the intere village

I decided that it maybe was a good idea to obey him right now

Do without Another word i went iver to my closet took out my clothes and Got dressed

'If i really have traveled in time then i have to act like i used to when i was 13..'

I was about to join Kakashi..but i felt something missing

"LISTEN JUST GET YOUR GOGGLES SO WE CAN GO!!!"

Thanks buddy!

My goggles that's what was missing!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I think that must be a New record Obito" my sensei chuckled

Oh god this was weird!

I was No longer used to being on good terms with Minato

No surprise there- i'm the reason him and Kushina died..

That memory gave me shivers..i hated myself for doing that

But now.. now i could change it.. i was back in time, till before Kanabi bridge! I Can change it!

-Naruto Can grow up with his parents!

-No 4'th Ninja war!

-The Akatsuki Can keep on being a good group!

-and...I could prevent Rin's death...

"Hey you there?" I heard and suddenly became Aware of the fact that Minat- i mean..sensei was waving his hand in front of my face

I Gotta stop spacing out

"S-Sorry sensei i'm just really tired!" I lied and scratches the back of my head

"Well okay then but first! A little question!"

Ah Well shit!

Sensei love to torture us!

It isn't something that happened often but once in a while he would suddenly throw in some kind of math problem... he would mostly do it during easy missions to keep our brains working...

"There are 24 students in a seventh grade class. They decided to plant birches and roses at the school's backyard. While each girl planted 3 roses, every three boys planted 1 birch. By the end of the day they planted By the end of the day they planted 24 plants. How many birches and roses were planted?

Third person POV-

Rin and Kakashi began cracking their brains to find the answer

They were both pretty good at math but needed just a couple of minu-

"Okay so students planted 18 roses and 24 - x = 24 - 18 = 6 birches"

Silence

That was all to be heard After that

-it was Obito who had answered!..Obito who was the worst at math!

'Shiiiitttt!' Obito thought... mentaly he was a adult and had to face thing much tougher than that question- it was so easy it just flew out of him without a second thought!

"Ehm! T-That- That's right! But how?"

"Now that hurts sensei! Is it impossible for me to improve!?"

"Wha?!- No that's not what i meant! Good job Obito! Shall we head out now you three?"


	2. Chapter 2

Obito POV-

I'm a 31 year old shinobi!

I started the 4'th Ninja war!

Became the 10-tails jinchuuriki!

And so much more!!!

But still...but still i'm not able to catch Tora?!??

Our mission had been a simple one

-catch the run away cat Tora-

I remembered Tora clearly- by the ones that had been asigned missions to catchTora he was known as 'the demon cat of Konoha'

\- but i admit...it is fitting

I had charged right After him.. like i would do when i was 13...and the result?

The result was that Rin was now trying to heal the many, many, MANY scathes i Got across my face

'Why did i have to be this stupid as a kid??' I though and Got sorrounded by a despressing cloud

Though my depressed State only made Rin laugh

\- not that it irratatet me... i've missed her laugh so much..i felt like crying but held it in, not knowing what i would use as an exuse If i started to cry...and Kakashi would just start yelling at me

'I wonder...If i dosn't die, will Kakashi's Personality change?' I though since it was my "death" that had caused him to change and begin to value his comrades

—but in the meantime...i think i will change just a little from his i used to...

"Kakashi?" I asked Kakashi was giving me cold glares, probably because he thought i was a weakling

"What?" He asked in that cold tone That he used to

-i like the 32 year old Kakashi better-

"Just wanted to say thanks, Y'know for helping me back there" i Said with the biggest grin i could muster with all of the scraches

Ahh C'mon!

Everyone was looking at me like i was crazy!

\- Well okay i kinda understand Why... i'm never Nice to Kakashi.. at this age i would try to Pick a fight with him every chance i Got

\- but that's gonna change now!

I had realized that Kakashi weren't just a teammate- he was one of my best friends

\- sure we fought a lot but who cares, i had looked up to him since the academy, and always wanted to be his friend

But since he was always so cold i quickly gave up on becoming his friend and decided to be his rival instead

\- though it was a one-sidde rivaly -

I looked around at the others, awakting some kind of response

\- Kakashi seemed to think

\- Minato was giving me a proud smile

\- Rin was giving me a very happy smile

Rin had always wanted me and Kakashi to be friends

I know she didn't really enjoy being in a team of constant conflict

"You're welcome" Kakashi finaly responded

Minato POV-

I was happy

It was just a couple If sentances but..maybe Obito was actually trying to be Nice

It didn't look like he didn't mean it

I had tried for a long time to talk to both of them about their behavior - none of them listened

But maybe i Got trough to them!

Aaaah i shouldn't get my hopes up too High

"Hey guys!"

It was the voice of my wonderful wife Kushina

She had made it a rutine to normally meet us After training and missions and bring us lunch

"I Got lunch for you!" She Said and lifted up a Big basket that was probably filled with food

"Yayyy! Thank you Kushina! I love the food you make!" Rin Said and ran up to Kushina who them imedialy hugged her tight telling her that she was such a good Girl and cute and so on

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did Obito Seem different to you?" Kushina suddenly asked me while she was knitting a long green scarf

"Different? Well he's a lot nicer to Ka-"

"No that's not what i meant"

"Huh? Then i don't understand.."

"He just seemed kind of serious, and tense..."

"Did he?! I-I didn't notice.."

"Hmmm...Well he just was so quiet, he didn't act up at all, and Well he was just tense when being talked to..."

"How didn't i notice that?..."

Now that Kushina told me, i could see it- he had been very tense and in deep thought all Day

\- he Said it was because he was tired

But i knew that when Obito Got a problem he always cover it up

"Maybe you should talk to him If it dosn't change.."

"No...I'll visit him tommorow.."

"Well that's a bit hasty!"

"I know but this happened from one Day to the other.. i just wanna make sure that nothing is wrong..."


	3. Chapter 3

Obito POV-

I had Checked my calander and today was my Day off

\- so was i gonna be slacking?

\- No

The date of Kanabi bridge mission was in 3 weeks, and i had to prepere- but i also had figure out witch plan i should use

\- i could try to prevent Rin from getting kidnapped

\- i could do the same as i did last time, but this time knowing what will happen

\- i had to choose the plan with most chances of succ-

Before i could finish my thoughts i heard a couple of loud knocks on my door

I quickly ran through the House ti get to the door

"Sensei? What are you doing Here? Isn't this our Day off?" I asked confused as to Why he was Here- had i read the calander wrong?

"Yes yes! It's your Day off but..i just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"How i am doing? Oh Well - come in" i Said and stepped to the side so he could walk inside

"Sooo?" I Said waiting for my sensei to say something

"Yeeaahhh... are you alright Obito? Y'know you Can tell me anything right?"

I stayed quiet- i had done my best to act normal but it was really hard, handling this alone

'I'm Sorry sensei... but not everything' i thought, but i couldn't say that, so i lied "yeah of course! I know that!" I tried to say it with a happy voice and a Big grin

But i Guess some of my nervousnes sviner trough

"Then what's the problem?" He Said, and from the Sound of his voice i could Here that he was really concerned witch just made me feel even worse for lying to him

"Problem?" I Said, acting like i didn't know what he meant

"Obito don't Lie! I know there's something wrong! You're not acting like yourself..."

'Oh If you only knew sensei...'

"..." i didn't have any comeback, so i just stayed quiet - i had to find a exuse, and fast

"Obito... i'm concerned- it was from one Day to the other... what happened?"

"It's just...Rin..." i Guess that'll make a good exuse

"Rin...?"

"Yeah...i Guess she really loves Kakashi..."

"...did she tell you that?"

I nooded

"Then why are you being so Nice to Kakashi?.."

"Because...maybe she really loves him..and If that's it...then...then i should accept her choice...as her best friend right"

I did my very best to look sad, and i think i succeded

"So that's what happened... that's a very Mature decision Obito..."

Now sensei was smiling and ruffleing my Short spiky hair

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Minato had stayed a bit After that

\- Y'know telling me the usual "there are many fish in the sea"

But now that he was gone i almost crumbled to the Ground of pure relief

He actually bought it!

i was soooooo reliefed

Minato POV-

"I'm home!" I called out into the House

"Welcome home! How'd it go?" Kushina asked and i walked into the Living room where she was sitting, still knitting on the same scarf from Yesterday

"He was Down because Rin talked to him about her feelings for Kakashi - he accepted her feelings therefor trying to be Nice to Kakashi - but...it still hurts.."

"Aww poor Obito- but it's very Mature of him to think and act like that..not like him at all"

"Yeah i thought so too! Maybe Obito is finaly starting to grow up.."

"I just hope it isn't too much... i like that Obito is a bit of a fool"

Kushina Said and giggled a bit

"Yeah..so do i"


	4. Chapter 4

Obito POV-

After our Day off we were emidialy given a New mission, this time a B-rank

We were soppused to guard a feudal Lord's grandchild to the hidden grass village

\- i don't remember her, but i sure hope she isn't some spoiled unbearable child!

"Hi!" I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts

It was a little Girl, that seemed to be around 11 years

She had Dark green wavy hair that went to the middle of her back

And i must say, she had beautyful eyes, sunset orange with a little bit of pink

"Hi?" She Said again, probably confused as to Why i didn't respond

"Ehm..hi?" I Said, still not knowing who she was

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance cause Rin came and stood beside me saying her goodmorning - and in a couple of moments Kakashi and Minato was there as Well

"Oh! You're already Here?! I'm so Sorry for keeping you waiting!" He apologized and to our surprise bowed to the little Girl

"Don't worry about it! He kept me Company!" She Said and pointed to me

I looked over towards Minato and Saw that he was giving me a look of gratitude and mouthed a 'Thank you Obito'

Huh?...Why Thank you?! I mean.. it's just a little kid, sure she couldn't be that Importa-...Wait...oh!!

"Oh Well kids! This is Yukimi Mashima, our client" Minato Said and gestured to the little Girl

Of course she is...i should've figured...

I don't recall this mission, could i already have changed the future - cause i think i would remember something like this

"Oh Well we should be leaving now.." Minato Said and straightened himself, ready to start the journey to the hidden grass village

"No Wait! Not everyone is Here!" The little Yukimi shouted but quickly covered her mouth with her hands embarresed by her outburst

"Eh? Who?" Minato questioned, looking utterly confused

"My friend! Or Well...He is kind of my personal guard..." Yukimi Said and started fiddleing her fingers, clearly nervous or still embarresed

"Oh i see! Then it's probably best If we Wait Huh?" Minato Said with a warm and understanding smile.

Only a couple of seconds later a boy, looking to be a little older than us, maybe 15, ran up to us panting

"Tashono!" Yukimi beamed at the boy - he had pale straight Brown hair, and Dark green eyes Matching Yukino's hair

"S-Sorry Yu-Yuki-mi..i..lost track o-of time!..." the guy now known as Tashono apologized still panting heavily

It seemed that everyone bought that excuse

I must say this guy is a skilled liar- but i'm better

And i could see trough it-

He was having a fight, with who i don't know-

\- i Could easily Guess this, he had the look of pain in his eyes, and he made sure to keep his hands in his pockets..witch must mean..he's hurt

It wouldn't be smart of him to keep it like that

In went over to Rin and whispered what i had figured out. At first she looked at me confused, then she looked over at Tashono and her expression changed to one If shock and irratation once she Saw the same as me

Rin being Rin- she stumped over to him, and before he could say or do anything she quickly pulled his left hand out of his pocket, revealing the burn marks

"That's not alright! If you're her guard then you're A poor one!! If she would need your Help how would you with those hands!?" Rin Said at him sounding more angry than anything

-god i missed this- i missed her, and how she did what she needed to do to keep others save-

It was clear that Tashono was embarresed

He looked at the Ground and didn't say a word as Rin healed his left hand and then his right

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Rin asked having calmed Down.

He nooded and without a word pulled off his jacket reavealing more burn marks on his right shoulder and upper arm. Rin sighed and then started healing that as Well

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We had started our journey to the grass village in silence, and it stayed that Way for a good hour before Rin asked me "Obito..how did you notice that he was lying?"

"What? Oh C'mon Rin you know me! I'm the Master of lies! So clearly i know a lid when i see one"

"So you just admitted that all those stories are lies.." Kakashi Said

"WhAt!? N-No i-i...*sigh* those aren't lies...i really am helping old Ladies.."

"Yeah i know that...but those other excuses like 'a Black cat crossed my way' and 'i Got lost on the path of life'..those are lies"

'Oh Kakashi If only you knew! Those are gonna be your favorite excuses in the future!'

"Y-Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

Obito POV-

I sighed at the man in front of me.

Pathetic

About 4 hours into the journey we were attacked by a group of Ninja

Or Well.. they used ninjutsu and taijutsu, but wore No headbands- in other words i don'y know their rank - they could be traitors, missing nin or even rouge Ninja...but.. Why am i calling them Pathetic? you May ask. The answer is simple

As a highclass murdere, Leader of criminal organisation and starter of the 4'th great Ninja war, i know how to do things...and these guys don't...

They used No time to see our specialties..i bet this guy dosn't even know that i use firestyle related jutsu

they had come out of the blue fast. They made sure so seperate us- but at least i knew that sensei would have this handled.

Hey! Now that i think about it this is perfect! I had been wanting to check something out..

I quickly made the necesary signs and when i was done with them i yelled "fire style: flane formation!"

And wouldn't you know! Four red walls shot up around me and the other guy who now looked something between terrorfied and impressed, witch must mean...he knows what this jutsu is for...

"Now..we won't be intereupted.." i Said with a smirk that made the man in front of me sweat. If this level made him so scared he clearly wasn't very good, or else he was a newbi

"But you..you're just a kid..to know this level of jutsu..." he stopped mudsentance but i knew exacly what he meant

"We're at war...you have to do what you have to do...to me..it's training, training, training and a little more training" i lied to him walking closer to him..i wasn't going to kill him..my days of murder was Beyond me.. as i walked closer he stepped back..

Ha! A grown man terrorfied of a little kid!

Guess he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings because as he took a step back, his left elbow connected with the barrier, and therefor setting his elbow on fire.. he then proceded to wave him arm around trying to make the fire go out, of course by waving it around the Wind only fueled the fire, making it bigger, and more painfull

Yep defiently pathetic! I sighed at the Mans stupidity and snapped my fingers putting the barrier Down, and putting the fire on his elbow out... however the fire did do a bit of damage, he wasn't able to move his left atm probably because of the wound createt by the fire. He held his right hand over the wound, probably trying to ease the pain..i looked at him, but didn't see a Killer..nor a criminal...i just Saw a man..a wounded and pained man...and..even though i've been saying man..he looked to be No older than 19 years old.. i sighed again, stsrting to walk over towards him..

'i can't belive how soft you've made me...Naruto..'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We had all Met up again, and luckyly everyone was safe..and everyone Said the same.. "what a bunch of amatures"

We found out that they are normaly lurking around this place all the time..but is actually mostly known for being amatures...i had brough the guy i fought before- he was pretty terrorfied and therefor told us everything- that they only were low level shinobi, the majority was Genin but they had a couple of chunin...calling them evil wouldn't fit, they are just some youngsters who din't know what to do with their life, and while they try to figure that out, this is a easy Way to get free money

The ones that Kakashi, Rin and Minato fought were also present, but they were unconsious and tied up to a three by the Road

"P-Please don'y put up any charges.. we didn't know t-that you w-were shinobi on a mission!! Please!!" The lowly criminal i fought pleaded.

Sensei sighed deeply and then Said "we won't put up charges..but we will hand you in...i've already sent a shadow clone to the nearest village..the village was small but luckyly there were a couple of Hunter ninjas with free time on their hands..they should be arriving shortly.."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The low class Ninja we had fought had been taken into custedy..but now..it seemed that everyone was keeping a close eye on me.

I'm Guessing it's because of what that criminal Said right before being away

~FLASHBACK~

The unconsious Ninja who were now actually awake were yanked up, pusling on the Rope that tied them together. However the ond i fought wasn't tied up with the others..he was tied ip alone

As the Hunter nin Said their thanks and walked away..but the one i fought suddenly stopped..he was quiet for a bit, as If checking with the Hunter nin If he could speak up

"I don't know who you are...nor how you Got at that level at your age...but as a student of the yellow flash...i should expect that you would be completely off the charts for a 13 year old...Mr Namikaze you've trained him Well"

Before the Hunter nin could walk away with him, Minato gestured not to

'Oh god No! No! NNOOOO!!!!!'

"What? I don't understand...Obito acernal of jutsu is small and is all very average...Yeah Sorry Obito.."

"It's alright" i answered to the last part...

I was afraid of what the criminal was going to say..i should've really thought it all over before i used my Real strength...

"Average?! That?! No No No..."

"Wha-what are you Talking about?"

"Our fight of course! First Ge put up a fire barrier...i burned my elbow, but didn't let it stop me...so After a bit of the pain in my elbow faded i charged but-"

He cut himself off

Of course i knew Why, and even felt bad...i should've gone easier on him...

"Please do continue" Minato Said very seriously as his gaze switched between me and the criminal

"Well i charged at him..hoping and thinking he was a seal expert and not a fighter type...but..oh boy was i wrong...as i charged, he looked like he couldn't Care less! And without any problem he fired a S-class fire jutsu...and Well that did the trick..i couldn't and nor did i want to move"

"You must've thought wrong of the jutsu! I don't even know A-class! So he in the World would i know a S-class jutsu!? Fire style none the less!!" I yelled trying my best to deny it..sensei's face was cold and stern..completely unreadable

"S-class you say...i'm Obito's supervisor when it comes to...everything..including training...as far as i know his level isn't even close to that of a S-class jutsu...and as he Said., fire style none the less..."

'Phew! It sounds like he dosn't belive him!'

"...but take it that you are telling the truth..and that i've somehow missed that doing training...what jutsu exacly?"

"Hmmm...i din't remember the name..but i Can describe it?"

"Yes, please do"

"Well...he Surrounded himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado.. then Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets and finally finishes it using the great fire ball technique,then immense amount of chakra is added to it externally and finally it is compressed as a ball and fired as a strong beam...i use firestyle myself..that's Why i know that, that jutsu is at a incredibly High level..that being S-class"

Well when he says it like that i really feel like a villian...again... because using that against a guy coming at me with a kunai...Yeah...too much..i was just eager to check If my strength was the same...and that jutsu is one of the strongest in my Arsenal

"I know that jutsu...it's at the top...fire style: Corona Blaster...i simply Can not see Obito using that jutsu...it would be impossible...

'Hmmm..my chakra is clearly at the same pony as the last many years...i wonder Why sensei can't sense it..'

~FLASHBACK END~

But even though he said that he kept on keeping a close eye on me...as if looking to see if i was lying or ift he criminal was telling the truth..that i was truly a S-class level shinobi...


	6. Chapter 6

Minato POV-

I know i was being weird and probably a bad sensei for thinking like this...but i just had a strong feeling that Obito wasn't telling me the truth

And also...the wounds, or rather the burn marks that Ninja had After fighting obito...they were far too bad to be the fireball jutsu...it's not that i didn't trust Obito..i'm just very very very concerned...he does know he Can come to me with his problems right...has he been training with someone else? And choosing not to tell me? But Why?!

I didn't like it! Not at all!

But still..even though i was very sure that Obito was hiding something i just couldn't belive that he uses S-class jutsus...surely i couldn't have missed that!

"Excuse me sir?"

Huh? I looked Down and Saw that it was our client, the little adorable, yet so important Yukimi Mashima

"Ah yes?"

"Uhm i was just wondering...was does S-class mean? Is it something bad?"

"Huh? Oh! No No! S-class basically means extremely powerful, dangerous, high leveled, or possibly even feared. It's used as a rank to describe the highest you can possibly achieve...it's only bad If it is a S-class criminal or an enemy..or perhaps a traitor"

"But mister Obito is neither right? Ge dosn't Seem bad...he's Nice!"

She was right...and If there was any possibility that Obito was S-class...or maybe just higher than B..i couldn't possibly belive That he would be S traitor...

What am i thinking?! Why am i letting the words of a low life criminal get to me?! Obito is just a kid! No Way he is S-class!!

"Yes that's right...Obito is a very good person.." i reassured the little Girl, and afterwards looked over towards Obito, on the other side of the Camp fire..he was trying to start a conversation with Tashono, he didn't Seem to feel the same urge

Obito POV-

"Soooo..what's the story about those burn marks buddy..you surely Got in a fight, that's clear to see"

"...it dosn't matter..it's in the past now"

"Well Yeah but only a couple of hours.."

"Well it's just not important!"

"Well alright"

After our brief little talk i stood upassende started to walk away from The Camp

"Hey where are you going?" Rin asked me and of course like i always do..i lied "oh! Well Nature calls"

After realizing i still had my jutsu Arsenal i had to check something out.

There was a Lake nearby that i went to, it wasn't Windy so i could easyly see me own reflektion. But before it did what i was planning i quickly scannes the sorrounding area..nog many know this but i'm actually listed at a sensory shinobi..so not After picking up any chakra signatures i once again stared Down on my reflektion in the water...i briefly closed my eyes as i took a deep breath and focused my chakra on my eyes..and when i opened my eyes again that were deep red with the Black mangekyou pattern.

I don'y know wether it is a good or a bad thing that my strengt is the same..

Bad: because I'll by hard to hide and not to use

Good: i don't have to go trough all of that training again, and It'll make things easier

Also now I also have to make up some excuse, somewhere along the Line about how i Got the Sharingan...and probably also...somewhere far into the future, how in posses a mangekyou Sharingan. I realized i must've taken quite a while now, so i turned my sharingan off and started walking back to the Camp

"Wow i didn't know Ge had perfected that! How great for him!" Was the first thing i heard as i walked into Camp..it was Rin Talking to Tashono. I sat Down in the little space there was between them and asked what it was about

"Oh we were Talking about how Tashono Got his burnmarks.. he was in a fight with Asuma!"

"Asuma? What for? Did you hit on Kurenai or something?"

Rin giggled

And Tashono suddenly Got consumed in an awkward silence, and i pretty much knew what that meant...

"Yeah you defently did..."


	7. Chapter 7

Minato POV-

It was late at Night, so late that everyone was sleeping. But not me. I Said that i would watch out for the night... i needed to think..and i needed to think hard..what had i been missing? What had i been doing wrong?

To be honest..i couldn't find an answer. And it was deeply frustrating..

I know it was a low thing to do but only a couple of minuttes After Obito had left the Camp to do his business, so did i..i Said i needed to get more firewood which was true, but while i was gone i made a shadow clone and send it to Well...spy a little on Obito..and some time before he was back the clone dismissed and i Got to see what Obito had been hiding..

My clone had been sitting consealed in a tree above Obito. I was a bit far away so i couldn't see it in perfect details..but After blinking his his reflected eyes turned from soothing obsidian color to blood red..i could also see some Black dots at the outline, and from Living near Uchihas my intere life i knew what it was. At least partly.

It was clear that Obito had somehow, sometime awakened his sharingan. But..it didn't look like the usualy tomoe pattern..but what his pattern was i couldn't make out..but i knew it was bad, and something i would havd to talk with Fugaku about. But i also needed to confront Obito about this. Somehow. Someday..soon

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was all a Big mess, my head was pounding with a headache caused by all of this...he was always Talking and bragging about him being an Uchiha, and how he would one Day awakened his sharingan and beat Kakashi...but lately..he havn't brought it up at all..was it because that He awakened it? But If so! Why didn't he tell? Surely Obito being Obito would havd challenged Kakashi to spar at the very moment!

So Why didn't he?

What in the World has happened to him?

(Some days later)

"Thanks so much! You're all really kind to have helped me!" Our client, the feudal Lords grandchild thanked us while Tashono bowed his head in our direction

It was early, since we arrived faster than we anticipated

So we could get a head start a begin walking back towards Konoha

I just hoped i would get a chance to confront Obito about all of this before we reached home

Rin POV-

It had only Been a little over an hour, but it was clear that something was very wrong.

First of all. Minato-sensei looked really stressed and seemed to be deep in thought, but from the look on his face it was visible that it wasn't good..something that clearly set him on edge.

Second of all. For a while i had noticed that Obito's behaviour seemed to change a lot. He seemed more mature, he wasn't as loud and he didn't Pick fights with Kakashi anymore. All that is good and Well in the right amount...but it wasn't the right amount.

It was too much. And might i add that his behaviour changed a lot when it came to me.

He was distant. Didn't talk to me as much. And it seemed like he wasn't comfortable around me at all...and the more i thought about it..the more it hurt

Hey my dear readers!3

I have Bern given coment both in the rewiev section but also in private about Obito's Relationship regarding Rin in this story~

It's true that it's not much yet but this story will be a Canon ObiRin story. Obito has not give up on her yet3


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi POV-

I know i'm not the only one realizing it! I look around while We're walking back to Konoha.

Sensei is stressed and is constantly eying Obito.

Obito is quite and seems to be uncomfortable.

Rin looks rather sad, i'm guesing it's because of Obito'S sudden change. And to be honest i didn't like it either. Sure i loved the fact that Obito left me alone now and wasn't loud anymore..but something Odd was going on.

Actually i hadn't thought much of it till just a couple of days ago, when we were attacked.

Sure obito is an idiot and not THAT good at ninjutsu but of course i knew that he could defeat an enemy of that calibre. But the things that criminal told us...and the injuries.

Also...when the criminal told us about Obito being S-class i Saw that obito was legit scared.

I have my theories to Why this was happening...but i don't have enough proof...yet

Obito POV-

My World is legit crashing Down around me. Or rather i'm falling apart... i'm 31 years old but i have to act like i'm 13...THAT'S REALLY TOUGH!!

This is the Personality im used to have and it's kinda just stigning tome even though im trying to change it..and that's really bad.

I'm getting careless.

And i have noticed everyone on the team have begun to catch onto me. Especiely sensei.

I wish there was someone i could talk freely to. Someone who could Help. Because No matter the age, and No matter how mature you are, being responsible for keeping the future intact it is tiring and tough.

Witch is Why i'm stsrting to think If i should tell Minato-sensei the truth. Of course keeping out a few details like:

i'm the one responsible for him and his wife's death

If i explained it carefuly and in details then maybe he would Help. Especiely If i told him that id he helped we could end up saving practicly the intere team

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We had stopped for the Night in a little clearing, of course different asignments were given to each of us like: start the fire, get firewood, get water and so on.

Wanting some time away from the team to think i voluntered to go get the firewood which were normally what took the most time.

Rin would get water.

Kakashi would start the fire.

And lastly Minato would prepere the food...

Explain Why Minato Got the easiest job...our food was pretty much just red beans...

Despite being in a forest finding firewood was pretty hard. The Ground in this forest was pretty clean. Not too many branches. And the branches that was on the Ground wasn't dry enough.

So in my search for dry branches i was led to a water source, where Rin was collecting some fresh and clean water.

I had noticed the looks Rin was giving my doing our walk. Sad looks with a mix of confusion, and i could easily Guess Why.

And yes i know i've been acting rude, but i told Minato i had given up on her (which wasn't true) so i had to act like i actually had...and yes that dosn't mean i have to go out of my Way just to avoid her, but it's pretty hard for me to keep the facade up Around Rin..not just that but i felt an enormous amount of guilt.

The things i did..i know Rin would never except them...and yet i Said that i was doing it for her..so that i could see her again. And then i failed and yet i'm Here..standing behind Rin, looking just as remembered her.. acting just like she used to...even more guilt

"Hey" i Said awkwardly not knowing how i should start the conversation

"Have i done something wrong?" She asked me while still collecting water and so, having her back to me "i'm Sorry..i know i've been acting like a jerk. But it's not your fault...it's just..."

"Just what?" She asked me with a Stern tone and then turned around so she could face me

"...i-..i don'y know" what was i supposed to say? I didn't have any good

Lied up my sleve at the moment

"We've been best friends for years and you've never been like this before..it's not just how you act around me, but you've just changed so much" she Said and then stood up, done collecting the water. Then she continued "once you've figured out a good and honest answer...please tell me" and then she started walking in the direction of the Camp

Well that went Well...as i Said! I'm No good around Rin..but what exacly should i tell her? I can't really say "i'm Sorry but i'm an S-class criminal who killed thousands of people and started the fourth great Ninja war..all for you..please don't hate me"

Yeah cause that's practicly the recipe to 'getting your Friend to hate you' in 26 words.


	9. Chspter 9

Obito POV-

"I don't know what's going on with you...but cut it out!" Kakashi demanded me in a Stern tone.

After getting back to Camp Kakashi had litteraly dragged my away, out in the forest to tell me to apperently 'cut it out'

"You want me to change from who i am?! No Way!" I Said sounding angry

"HA! As If! You're already ahead on that one! You're not yourself!" He Said and pointed a finger at me.

At that i stayed quiet, truly angering myself..

...i spend over 17 years Living a utter and complete Lie, but now that i knew...now that i realized my mistakes...the guilt was getting to me, and i couldn't think clear...actually ever since Naruto released the 10-tails from me i wasn't able to think 100% clear..but being sent back in time surely did the job...

"Look Who's Talking..." i finally spoke up After a couple moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi Said in a voice that sounded both shocked and angry

"I've noticed! Lately you havn't talked me Down or picked on me At all.." i continued to tell him.

I wasn't sure Why he was acting different but i suspect that it was something i did, probably from stsrting being Nice to him...

"Like how i live my life is any of your business!" He Said judgementaly, and irratatet. He sure do like to keep private...

"Well in that case! Then how i live my life is none of your business right?!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to keep quiet...

I was about to leave but then he Said something that shocked me

"I'm not an idiot! Whatever is going on with you..I'll figure it out in due time..."

"Why do you Care so much all If a sudden?"

He looked me dead in the eyes and Said "it's not that i Care...i just want to make sure that you're not a threat..."

And with that he walked past me heading towards the Camp, while i stood trying to proces what just happened. Am i Really that obvious?

I began going trough everything i had done since the Day i came back to this time... and yes..i found many flaws.

While trying to be like my past self i unconsiously began acting more and more like me AKA my future self.

That being using my brain too much, and being Way to hasty when it came to jutsu it just fighting in general.

'Why is it so hard?!' I thought to myself in frustration...i was fairly sure that the reason i havn't been on track is guild and stress...

I don't just feel guilty about what i've done in the future, but the fact that i Got the nerves to even Call Minato, sensei. Yes, it's for the greater good and for the plan and future, but it's tearing on me.

And stress due to the bitter fact that Kanabi bridge mission was getting near, only in one week

'Wait...Why am i so nervous? I mean If i Can carry out a plan to start an intere war i surely also Can avoid an ambush' i told myself in my mind, but i Guess i'm not the same that i used to be in the future.

My courage and self esteem crumbeled and it's just not that easy to build it up again...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We had all finished eating our rations, but it wasn't like it used to be.

Normaly we would all chat and talk about missions, private life or just completely random stuff, but today everyone was quiet...and i'm not a fool, i knew very Well that it was my fault. I wasn't a comfortable silence, it was thick and tense.

I was splitting the team, exacly like i had done in the original time Line. Maybe...maybe i should let them in on all of this... maybe they would understand...No...at least not yet.

Minato POV-

Everyone was quiet, creating a thick tension around us. And i decided it was enough.

"I think we need to talk..." i Said and the three kids looked up at me waiting for me to continue

"You are all acting Strange. You're not yourself..but especiely you, Obito..you're the one i'm the most concerned about"

They all stayed quiet and Obito also averted his gaze back to the Ground Holding his right hand in his left hand clenching them hard, clearly being stressed.

Kakashi continued to look at me with the same tired look as always.

While Rin who also still liked at me began rubbing her left shoulder, looking like she was nervous...

"Kids...please talk to me... I'll listen.." i told them hoping that at least one of them would open up. Or rather...i was hoping Obito would open up.

I suspected that Rin and Kakashi's behaviour was affected by Obito, but i didn't want to Call Obito out on his own, so i'm making Rin and Kakashi part of it as Well, not with them knowing of course...

When the quietness continued i decided to cut to the chase "okay! Anyways! Obito? How's it going with you and your Family?" I asked hoping he would reveal something regarding his newly awakened sharingan that he tried to keep hidden from us

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, probably also confused as to Why i would drop the last subject so easyly

"Well, it's No secret that you aren't really accepted by the other Uchihas..has that changed?"

He only looked more confused now, but also slightly offended

"Huh? Ehh No! Why would it have changed?!"

"I Dunno! Maybe there was cats New light over the case or something!"

"Well there havn't...they are still as arrogant as always..." he Said and at that i began feeling Sorry for him again, he looked sad...my parents died when i was little but at least i have a couple of memories about them, while Obito has nothing...and on top of that he's the outcast of his clan, all because he didn't awaken his clan's Kekkei genkai fast enough for their liking.

"Want me to talk to them about it?" I offered in a friendly voice..maybe that's Why he didn't say anything about his sharingan...because he's angry..at the Uchiha, and therefor also at himself...

"When the village was founded one of the agreements was that the hokage can't interfere with the Uchiha clan, ao even If i wanted you to, you can't.."

Well where did that come from?!

First of all:

How does he know about that agreement?

Second of all:

I might be next in Line to be, but i'm NOT the Hokage

"Obito...but i'm No hokage.." when i Said that he twiched with a bolt of shock that quickly was gone again

"Of course i know that! But If not even the hokageø Can interfere what makes you think that you Can when you're just Another average jounin to them? please don't try to argue..they won't listen and then I'll just be scolded for it later..."

"Why do you even Stay? If it's that bad then move away" Kakashi joined in on the conversation, actually shockong me since it was a conversation about Obito's Well being

"It's what i know...they May be jerks but they're Family...also it's not everyone that's mean..some is actually really Nice.." Obito reasoned.

Did he really only Stay because of their blood relation?

"Dosn't really Sound like a soothing life!" Kakashi Said, and i was ready to scold him, just a little bit for that comment But then Obito Said "it isn't but it is what it is...and at least i Can choose how much time i use at home and home much time i use roaming the village"

Obito POV-

I had to be REALLY carefull now! I had almost just failed..i made the mistake of camparing Minato with being Hokage, which he practicly is in my mind and memorie but not in this time.

And they were also starting Talking about my clan...it's true That when i actually was this age i stayed because it was the only thing i knew as a home. But now i'm stayed to stop the Uchiha coup d'etat before it Can grow into a problem...i don'y actually know when it all started so for my knowledge it could already be underway...i just hope that Itachi won't have to dirty his hands like He did in my time Line. And I'll Also make it a personal mission to get Danzo out of the Way, he Got a bad habit of destroying all plans that aren't his..and of course stealing Sharingan...

Well this time i won't let him.

I should really make a note book where i just write everything i need to fix

Yeah...

'-prevent Kanabi bridge disaster

-prevent Rin getting kidnapped by Mist

-make sure Madara die

-seal Black Zetsu away

-destroy ghetto statue

-prevent Uchiha coup d'etat/and thereby preventing the massacre

-make sure Kakashi save

Yamato/Tenzo

-reform Orochimaru

And i'm sure there's more but i can't come up with more right now'

i thought and mentaly noted everything


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi POV-

Ah Well this is New...

When we Got home from the mission Obito was still in the same State. Stressed and uncomfortable.

And out of the blue he just began walking home. So what do i do?

I follow him of course!

And what happens?

He senses me...and invites me in...

So now i'm sitting in front at a very disstressed Obito in his House that practicly looks like a war zone. Scrolls are everywhere, reports are scattered along with books, Maps looking to have a marked area are on the table. And on the Wall i a calander with a Big red circle around a specific date next week.

"What is all of this? What have you been doing?" I asked him, almost awestruck at what i had seen

"Preperation"

"Preperation? To what?"

He was staring at the table saying nothing, trying his hardest to avert my gaze, but in the end our eyes locked, and i Saw that his eyes lacked their shine...they looked tired, resembleing eyes of a grown msn who had seen too much.

"Our coming mission" he finally answered.

It shocked me, though i didn't show. I didn't think Obito prepered for the missions

"But Why? Is this something you've done long?" I asked

"Not long on your perspective..but for me it's been pretty long"

"What's that supposed to mean? Obito can't you just tell me the truth?!"

"You want the truth...okay! I'll tell you what's going on..but You'll keep i between us! Got it?!"

I nooded. Was he finaly gonna tell me what's been going on with him

"I'm not who you think i am...don't get me wrong i am Obito Uchiha...but not the one you know..."

What in the World is he Talking about?..!

"This May Sound crazy but i'm from 18 into the future..."

"You've officialy lost your mind..." i told him, there's No Way..."time travel isn't Real" i continued

Obito sighed and began scratching his head surely figureing out how to make me belive the obvious Lie

"Listen you don'y have to belive me..just don't tell sensei..i'm begging you..."

I wanted to tell sensei, but something deep inside of me told me to belive in Obito...so despite not completely believing him i started to question him

"Let's say If what you're saying is true- Why come to this time?"

"In a matter If fact i had No control over the situation that brought me Here- but i Guess since it's Here everything began..."

"What do you mean?"

"In just a few days you are officialy promoted to Jounin and on this date" he pointed to the calander "You'll lead our team on our first mission without sensei...and it goes bad"

"Bad? Bad how? What's the mission about anyway?!"

"The mission was simple...destroy Kanabi bridge...we were ambushed and Rin was kidnapped for interrorgation by Stone Ninja... i went After her while you went on with the mission...but when i Got to where they had taken her -a small Cave in the forest- you had followed...by pushing me out of the Way of an attack you lost your left eye and i awakened my Sharingan-"

"Is that all? I lost an eye? That's No Big Deal.."

"You're right...for a shinobi a lot of things are much worse than that...but that's not where it ended. We still needed to save Rin. And we did by fighting her kidnappers. But one escaped, he used a Earth styke to make the Cave colaps.. you fell unconsious when a rock hit your blind spot in the head...i..i threw you out If the Way just before a giant rock fell from the roof..completely crashing my right side..."

I sat wide eyed...i still wasn't sure If i should belive him, but he seemed so sincere and honest..If that truly was the future then..-

"Continue" i told him, i was desperat to hear what had happened. And he Said that he was from 18 years into the future but this was an event thst would happen in a week. Which meant...he survived

"Right Well..i blamed myself for what happened to your eye and therefor i gave you my sharingan eye to replace the eye you lost...you fought the remaining enemy, and then the Cave continued to crumble so i was completely burried...i was saved by Another Uchiha who was thought to be dead many years ago...however he was evil, i'm pretty sure You'll know who he is If i say that his name was Madara Uchiha"

"How it that possible! Madara died ages ago fighting the first Hokage Hashirama Senju...there's No Way thst he survived that!" I shot st him...it was unbelieveable!

"I understand that trust there is No mistaking it...trust me..You'll never believe just how powerfull Madara truly is"

Obito...i belive him. Obito is telling the truth..but..but how!? The World just Dosn't work that way! Time travel is supposed to be impossible!

"Okay...but still..back to the starting point...how did you do it? How did you time travel Here?"

"It was when i died...i suppose my soul was maybe transfered Here, a mere moment After my death..but Why? Why was it me? I'm not the one who deserves a second chance...not After everything i did..."

It seemed like he was Talking more to himself than me, like he was in a trance completely forgetting i was there..he was shaking and Holding his eyes closed tight..

Something had happened to him, Something bad, something that was haunting him

"What are you Talking about Obito? What is it that you've done that makes you think you don'y deserve a chance to live the life you were supposed to?!"

He snapped out of his trance at looked at me surprised "so now...Tell me..is there other things we should prevent others than Kanabi bridge?"

"There are many..."

"Alright which one should we focuse on After we succede with Kanabi bridge..cause trust me we will.."

"You Sound so much like your future self right now Kakashi..i Guess you're showing your true self.." Obito Said with a chuckle..i was shocked...i hadn't even noticed i had put my walls Down...it felt...pretty Nice

Obito POV-

I hated remembering it, but Kakashi had to know everything that happens the next 18 years. Including Rin's death and the fourth Ninja War

"The next thing thing happens After Kanabi bridge is..." i felt sick..i didn't want to remember that Day...not only had Rin died but i had went on a rampage killing so many shinobi that only did what their village told them...they weren't evil..they were just loyal..to their village and mizukage

"Go on" Kakashi Said, probably getting impatient with me. I took a deep breath and Said it exacly as it was "The next thing thing happens After Kanabi bridge is Rin becoming a Jinchuuriki and then commiting suicide" i Said in one single breath..though i made sure not to talk too fast so i wouldn't have to repeat myself again

"Rin what?" Kakashi mumbled in disbelief..i had turned my head away so i wouldn't see his reaction, but now i looked up...and the only thing i could see on Kakashi's face was terror

"But Rin...she's always so happy she-" before he Got the wrong idea about the whole situation i cut him off by saying "she didn't commit suicide because she didn't want to live anymore. She did it to protect the village..."

I understood Kakashi's reaction completely. Despite being hardcore and tought to shock, a conversation about suicide could often set him off track. After all..his memories..he was scared for life when Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father committed suicide when Kakashi was only 8 years old

"Remember i Said she became a jinchuuriki..kiri/ the rain village sealed the sanbi/ the three tails inside of Rin, with a weak seal so that when she stepped into the village the Seal would break and the sanbi-"

"The sanbi would go on a rampage and destroy Konoha...Yeah i see...but please..please tell me..how did she die?"

From Talking with the future Kakashi i knew that he didn't like, like Rin. But that She was much like a younger sister to him...Family...

i didn't want to tell him the truth..he would blame himself...but..he had to know..i can't take any chances...i'm not gonna keep secrets

"Your Chidori..."

"What? My- my chidori..it's not finished yet..."

"It us then...you were charging at the enemy...Rin jumped from a smile cloud to your left and ran directly into your chidori...it pierced her heart... don't blame yourself please..."

"I killed her..."

I stood up from my Seat across him, went about the table and stood behind him putting my hand on his shoulder "do you want some water?"

"Yes please..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were now sitting on my couch, both with a emty glass of water

"Please don't tell me anyone else close to us dies..."

"...Sorry..."

"Who? Who dies? Please tell me. I need to know.."

"I know you do...the people who die in the next 18 years are:

-Asuma

-Hayate

-Old man third Hokage

-Jiraiya

-Shikaku

-Inoichi

And

-Minato

-Kushina

\- and the Uchiha..exept for 3"

"Oh god..."

"But don't worry...i've already fixed a bunch If them"

"How long have you been Here Obito, i mean in this time periode.."

"About a week and a half"

"How have you fixed it already? I would've thought that changing do many People's fate would take a little longer!"

"W-Well you see-"

OoooooooooooooooO

Helloooooo!! Dear readers! It's Scarlet_Wind Here!️

I hope you're all okay with Obito revealing all of this to Kakashi

i'm thinking It'll be a little while till they tell anyone else about it

-in next episode Obito reveals his Dark life to Kakashi. How will he react?-


	11. Chapter 11

Obito POV-

"W-Well you see-" i cut myself off, i didn't know where or how to start

"Get a move on!" Kakashi hurried my surely not very patient at the moment

"Where should i start...Y'know what? i Guess I'll just start from the beginning..."

"Yes..begin!"

Before i began i took a deep breath, exhaled and then began

"Y'know..being around people like Madara leaves an affect...he held me captive for a intere year...he trained me, for a intere year...he- He manipulated me, for a intere year..."

"What do you mean? What did he manipulated you to do?"

"To kill, and to do what he had done...just better, and with higher succes rate...you see..After i was free..Rin's death had hit me hard really hard...Madara had plans, and at that time they sounded good...like something that would actually work...so..i took on Madara's identidy he he died, this time for real..and i continued to let everyone think that i was dead..."

"To kill? Take his identidy? Stay hidden?! Obito what have you done?!"

My voice was shaky and my head hurt but i had to continue "when i was 15 years old. 1 year After i took Madara's identidy.. i tried to capture the nine tailed Fox... i almost succeded..i managed to control it for a little time...but Minato ended up sealing it into his newborn baby boy..."

"I don't believe this...that's what killed Kushina then... you-"

"Not just Kushina...Minato too...And a very big part of Konoha's population... i retreatet till 8 years later..when i was 24.. me and my cousin Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha completely..the only survivers were me, Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke, who was 8 at the time...i left the village alone till Itachi died 6 years later...i sent some of the people working for me to the Akatsuki. Konan and Nagato who used a sort of controlled doll named Pain..pain was the one fighting...and in the end Konoha was reduced to nothing but a Big crater...however thanks to nagato's change of heart everyone survived"

Now i looked closely at Kakashi. I wouldn't want him to hate me but i was very sure that was exacly what was gonna happen, once i told him about the war and the role that i played

"Continue! I want you to tell me everything you've done..all of the horrible deeds you've committed. And After that i will judge wether i trust you or not!"

"Alright...Nagato died..but he possesed a great jutsu in his eyes, a rare kekkei genkai, the rinnegan..so i..i killed Konan to get to Nagato's Corpse where i took his eyes and transplanted one of them into my left eye socket...with that power...i-... i started the fourth great Ninja war..the five United Nations against me, a army of 10.000 Zetsu's and a legion of reanimated shinobi...which means shinobi brought back to life for a little period of time using Another human sacrifice..so many people died during that war...Madara was one of the Shinobi reanimated, in other words it was absolute hell on Earth. Some Way into the war Naruto who is Minato's kid gave me a talk to heart..i had forgotten what it felt like to actually be someone. But he reminded me. And i turned on Madara...though even If i did that i Can never atone for all those lives I took"

"I can't believe you've done all of that! You! The boy who would cry on every mission, have killed thousands maybe hundred thousands! And for what exacly!! Did that war have any goal or was it just to show off your power!"

Kakashi was fuming, it would be weird If he wasn't...hearing like this, from the person who did all of it...Yeah..he had every right in the World to hate me...

"What did you think would happen?! Tell me you turned good After all you've done and then i'd forgive you! You've done horrible things Obito...things that only..that only a monster would do!!"

You might think i was hurt by Kakashi's words..but i wasn't, i had actually expected it to be much much worse than this..i had actually thought he might've attacked me

"Y'know what!!! I- i can't- you- ARGHHH!!!!" He Said and then precceded to storm towards my door, he swung it open walked outside and slammed the door so hard than one of the pictures hanging on the Wall fell off

Kakashi POV-

All those horrible things surely made him a S-class criminal! And i was gonna Help him! A criminal! No Way! No Way!

He killed Minato and Kushina, one of the last people that Care about me, there's Rin too..who i kill...Why does my future have so much death in it? I wish i knew how my future self handled this situation...

I raised my head to look at my sorroundings and was shocked that i was standing in front of Kushina and Minato-Sensei's House.

Had i subconsiously walked Here to tell him what's going on? Was that the right thing to do?

I mean sure Obito's done some horrible stuff. But If you look at it the right Way he actually havn't done it yet..and he's doing everything in his might to make sure that it dosn't happen.

Even If he's a horrible person..is it worth working with him to make sure the village and everyone i Care for Stay safe?

Absolutely!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I didn't like it! At all!

But i was walking back towards Obito's House to get the Full story.

When i made it to his House i raised my fist to knock on the door, but hesitated, not because i wasn't sure of the decision i had made. But how was i gonna act towards him now.

I'll just take it as it comes

knock knock knock*

I heard footsteps on the other side and slowly the door opened fully.

Obito looked surprised for a good 2 seconds before he Got an amused look on his face

"Soooo...wanna come in?" He asked and i very Well knew that he was teasing my.

I stepped in and he closed the door behind me. While he still had his face towards the door i suddenly Got the urge to elbow him one in the head.. so that's just what i did, and he face planted hard into the Door!

I could Here him chuckleing and mumbleing "i Guess i deserved that one"

We went back to the couch and i continued to ask him questions. Though After hearing everything from before i wasn't very comfortable Here at all. And i'm very sure that Obito noticed it

"I want to know If that war had a goal at all"

"It did...it was called the eye of the Moon plan, mostly known as the infinite Tsukuyomi..the infinite Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu trap. It Can only be activated by using a rinnegan and the ten tails in it's final stage...and yes i know what you're gonna say that the ten tails is a myth but it Can be revived If you capture all nine tailed beasts a seal them into a creature called the ghetto statue. In the infinite Tsukuyomi the sharingan reflects on the Moon, capturing all people in the World in their own dreams.. i wanted this because it was supposed to be a perfect World, each person trapped could each live in their perfect World, and since it's a Dream..Thise who were dead could be alive again..."

"I see...you..you wanted Rin back...you wanted a World where Rin hadn't died.."

"Exacly..but the infinite Tsukuyomi is a trap..Those under it's influence gets wrapped in the weins of the ten tails last stage known as the devine three. What me and Madara didn't expect is that Those wrapped up is slowly dying. The devine three is slowly obsorbing their chakra... and when thst process begins Another threat will emerge.. kaguya Otsotsuki, the first ever person to optain chakra.. she's practicly a god. A evil god at that. We knew that If she was around we couldn't undo the Tsukuyomi. So us that wasn't under influance of the Tsukuyomi which was me, you, Naruto, Sasuke and their teamate Sakura, fought her.. it wasn't going very Well and then she shot a attack at Naruto and Sasuke. I shielded Naruto you shielded Sasuke, however i used the last of my chakra to stop the attack that was gonna hit you, so you survived, but i was hit and so i died...so i don'y know wether they won or not, and i asume i never will"

"Wait you..you saved me? Why?"

"You still had a lot of unfinished business in the World of the Living! Also i hoped i could Get some time with Rin alone before you came and Got all If the attention like always!"

"Yeah and how did that go for you, you're not dead you're very much alive"

I felt my anger towards Obito get a bit smaller. It wasn't gone at all, but it was getting better

"Yeah and Well...uhmm..i Guess i also did it because...like it or not, i see you as a brother..."

Obito continued on the subject and i was deeply shocked! He Saw me as a brother?! But we always fight! And i'm always picking on him so Why?!

"Both in the future but also now"

"Is that how you've always felt?"

"Yeah.. it just took me a while to realize" he Said with a goofy smile..and behind my mask, i couldn't Help but smile a little myself

Minato POV-

It was time to set everything straight but there was something i needed to figure out first, that's Why i was slowly walking trough the Uchiha compound heading for their leaders house. ignoring all the dirty looks i Got from the Uchiha i quickly made it to fugaku's front door.

The one to open the door was his wife, and my wife's best friend Mikoto Uchiha, and beside her Holding around her leg was their 3 year old Son, Itachi.

"Hi Minato, what brings you Here?" She asked nicely and i answers with "Hello Mikoto, i need to talk to Fugaku regarding my student Obito Uchiha"

"Is there something wrong with Obito?"

"I surely don'y hope so, i'm Here to have that clarified"

"I see, Well come right in, i fetch Fugaku for you"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fugaku and i was now sitting in front of each other in his Office

"I understand there might be a problem with Obito...but i do not know Why you would come Here, After all i am not his Guardian"

"But you are the Leader of the Uchiha clan, Obito's clan...but actually this isn't something a Guardian would know If i'm Guessing correctly"

Fugaku sighed and gave in to let me tell him the problem

"While on our last mission i Saw a change in Obito's behaviour and decided to follow him...sure to not get noticed a stayed kept behind him...i noticed in the reflecti g water one day that his eyes changed from their natrual Black to blood red with a Black pattern"

"I see so Obito finally awakened his sharingan, good for him. But what in this matter concerns you?"

"It wasn't a normal sharingan, what i Saw wasn't the usual tomoe pattern, due to the distance and the slightly moving water i couldn't see the pattern completely clear but it wasn't normalim sure of it"

"You're sure of it you say...Obito is only a little kid so he couldn't possibly...hmmmmm.."

"He couldn't possibly what? Do you know what's going on?"

"I have a theory.. follow me"


	12. Chapter 12

Fugaku POV-

I would never show it, and especiely not to Minato the hokage!

But i was practicly terrorfied...

I had seen Obito walk trough the compound this morning and we passed each other. But as he was right next to me i felt a bolt of familiar chakra...familiar in the sense that i too, posses the same eyes that obito do. I belive that he subconsiously let his chakra flare, which made me catch onto Obito's secret power.

Of course at the moment i didn't exacly know anything other than thst Obito was more than he was letting on.. but then Minato told me about the unusual sharingan pattern he had seen in Obito's reflection, and at that moment i knew exacly what it was.

I too has a mangekyou sharingan so i am one of the few that knows that it isn't just a myth, it is reality.

So as a mangekyou sharingan user myself i've studied it. Found all the scrolls i've could regarding it, and done my best to Code the accident Stone tablet.

Despite Minato being the hokage i knew he was a good man, and If not he was the hokage we might even have stayed friends as we was when we were kids.

Knowing and trusting Minato was the only reason i was showing him this.

My train of thoughts stopped when we came to a double door made If Wood, it led to the libary where i had all my scrolls stored, that also being the scrolls on the mangekyou

"You Said you couldn't see the pattern clearly correct?" I asked him

"That's right" he answered which made me sigh in disapointment, If he knew the pattern it would've been much easier

"Could you at least see If the pattern was straight?" It's simple regarding the mangekyou, the more straight it is, the more pure it is, which means that the straighter the pattern is the stronger is the eye and the power that comes with it

"Straight pattern? Well i'm not sure..it wasn't completely straight...more like..very slightly bend.." he Said After thinking about it for a while, but before i could answer anything to it he spoke up again "please Fugaku..you know what's going on with Obito that much is clear, but are you actually gonna tell me?"

That was a good question, Well..of course i was gonna tell him. But how much should i tell him?

"There are a stage beyond the normal sharingan..." i told him, i Saw his face change into a grimace, it must be difficult fir him to quite understand

"It's called the Mangekyou sharingan... it's pattern is unique to each user" instead of saying anymore i flashed my mangekyou Sharingan

Minato POV-

I looked in shock as Fugaku's eyes began taking the form of three dots followed by three curves spiralling counter-clockwise around the pupil. Clearly a sharingan, but like Obito's it was much different in design

"I trust you that this stays between us..Lord hokage.." he Said, making dure to threadning me to Stay quiet

"Of course" i assured him, he nodded and continued to talk

"Just like with every next stage of the sharingan the vision become much more clear..but the mangekyou is more than just that of course..just like the pattern is unique to each user so is the power that follows with it"

"When you say that i sudpect it's not just an ordinary power. Am i right?"

"Indeed..each mangekyou power might very Well be above our S-class jutsu"

I narrowed my eyes..a power so powerfull just popping up the moment you optain the next level of the sharingan...it's almost to good to be true

"May i ask what your ability is, Fugaku?" I asked and he hesitated for a moment before he sighed and started to tell me "my ability is called Taimuaizu, it allows me to freeze anything in my Line of sight, even time..that includes people..however i Can only mentain it as long as i keep my eyes open and on the target"

I was deeply shocked, this is the kind of power bestoved upon those who awaken their mangekyou sharingan. Does that mean that Obito might have a power just as great.

My train of thought were stopped when Fugaku coughted to get my attention.

I hadn't even noticed him moving from his previously spot, but now he stood with 3 scrolls on hand.

2 of them a plain red

But the last one was pitch Black with the different tomoe stages of the sharingan in red all over the fabrik.

"I Can not tell you everything..but there is a Big chance that You'll not like what i'm gonna tell you" he Said looking very serious. I knew he meant business but i had already braced myself to hear some painfull truths today "yes i understand that..but i'm not backing Down"

"I know you wouldn't...take a Seat" he Said and gestured to the small coutch sat up against the Wall

We both sat Down. Fugaku put the scrolls on the little table in front of the coutch and he told me to ask questions and he would answer

"Fo you have any idea how Obito managed to firstly awaken the sharingan and then so quickly the mangekyou?" I asked since it was ond of the questions i have craved to ask the most

"As you know the sharingan emerge when the user has trauma or any other Big emotions welling up"

"Yes i know that...i must say that Obito has been incredibly stressed lately...could that possibly-"

"Have awakened his sharingan? Yes, surely...but when it comes to the mangekyou...it also awakens due to trauma or emotions...but much more than the normal sharingan...the mangekyou only emerge After a trauma that is equal to that of killing a best friend"

My terror and confusion was beginning to mix..has Obito really had it that hard? "I Can assure you that Obito hadn't killed his best friend!"

"Oh yes i know that, i Saw her this morning at the market...but do you If Obito has been in any Real tough situation lately"

"Well... of course he's been trough some things but every teenager is...i wouldn't say he's been in a situation that bad"

"Well that makes things a bit more tough...but i actually think there are some other things you need to know..."

"And what might that be?"

"Unfortunatly because of the pure raw power of the mangekyou not all Can handle it"

"Specify 'handle it'"

"It had happened before that, when a mangekyou emerge..the user...to say it blunt they loose their mind - it's thought that the mangekyou is the reason for Madara Uchiha's evil"

"Loose their mind? Madara? You mean like a very violent sort"

"Exacly...it's not where they loose their abilitys like the handicap...but simply loose the power to devide right from wrong...i judt wanted to warn you...thst If Obito is acting up it might be more than just a teenage rebellion"

Obito POV-

"So one week till our lifes are being destroyed!! No presure" Kakashi Said, obviously stressed while sitting in a pile of maps, reports, and info papers

"Chill...this time i'm pretty sure i Can Dodge a stupid rock"

"Why don't we just say No?!"

"Say No?"

"Yeah like- we get "sick" when the mission comes do we don't go!

"I thought about that too..but No- i don'y wanna mix too much with the original time line"

"A bit late now, don't you think?

I gave him a look that Said 'shut up' which he did and went back to looking trough the pile of papers..i shook my heard with a sigh. Of course i understood and i was deeply stressed as Well..but i was also tired.

I wish it was so easy as to just say No to doing the mission..but something in my gut told me to do the mission, and over the last few years i began trusting my gut... i mean it often worked! Even in the middle of a fight

"Talking about late...look at the time..it's almost midnight. We should really get some sleep" i Said looking at the clock on the Wall. We had a mission the next morning, nothing Big just a low C-rank mission, but we had to get up early and we wouldn't be able to If we stayed up to much longer.

Kakashi first gave me a confused look, but After looking at the clock he Said "oh! I didn't realize it was this late, but- but we'll continue tomorow After the mission right?"

I actually Gotta admit that it shocked me how determined Kakashi actually was about this whole thing.

"Of course we will. You Can just crash Here tonight..I'll go get a futon from my suplie closet"

"Oh..okay...thanks" he Said while climbing out of the pile of papers... this might be one of the most important plans in our life, and therefor making us top stressed, but i couldn't Help being happy about it.

I could No longer say that this was how it used to be all those years ago. Things were different now...one of the Big differences being that me and Kakashi is starting to become great friends


	13. Chapter 13

Obito POV-

Today we were having a lowly D-rank mission. It was just the usual, finding a lost pet or something. I wasn't completely sure since i wasn't really paying attention today.

Why you ask?

It was because of Rin. The expression on her face, and how her bubbly Personality had dropped over these last few days.

There was No mystery in it, it was my fault. Just goes to show how Big of an idiot i truly am Huh? I had made up my mind, i was gonna talk to her..i wasn't gonna tell her the truth, not yet, but i would apologize.

"Obito get moving!" I heard Minato's voice trough the walkie talkie, since i hadn't been paying attention i looked around in confusion...what was i supposed to do?

"Obito!!" He yelled again so that i Got the impression that i had failed whatever task he had just given me.

"S-Sorry..." i Said, but didn't make an attemt to really understand the situation i was in.

I went back to just staring off into space, trying to make a plan on how to execute the talk i would have to have with Rin. I was however interupted again. I heard a low ruffleing in the Bush to my left, too small for a human, too tiny to be a squirrel. As i Said we were probably out catching sone run away pet so i didn't take up any of my weapons, i just liftet my arms up, ready to catch whatever animal that was gonna jump out of that bush.

And just right just a few seconds later a dog sprung out, it was a fully grown Shar pei dog Brown in color. I quickly held the dog so it stood still, it was clearly owned by someone course it had a collar on.

When i Got the impresion that it wasn't a bad behaving dog i loosened my grip on it believing that it wouldn't try to run away from me.

"Sensei..what is it We're looking for again?" I asked, believing that this was the Pet we were looking for.

Before answering i could hear him sigh, probably getting tired of me not paying attention making him repeat everything at least a hundred times for each mission

"A Brown Shar pei, has a blue collar on and goes by the name Masa.."

"Oh and If you should know Shar pei is a dog breed" Kakashi added

After that i looked at the collar again. Yep it was blue. On on the collar was the name Masa

"Well i which case i found out target!" I told all the others.

"Okay good! We'll regroup at your location" Minato Said, and not long went by and we were slowly bringing the dog back to their owners

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah Thank you for finding this guy! He does this too much to our liking, and for the other Genin tasked with this as Well" a citizen woman Said while Holding Masa in the collar so that he would try to sprint away again.

"How come this keeps happening?" Kakashi, the ninken summoner in the group asked, clearly interested as to Why, and how the dig managed to get out of the Well fenced garden

"To be honest We're not quite sure, you see Masa is retired Ninja hound. His Master died, and since he was already old the Family sold him to us..Guess he still Got a few tricks up his sleeve. Who knows maybe he's out looking for action again" the woman Said while stroking the dogs wrinkled head

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We had been dismissed After that, and very simple and quietly i had asked Rin If we could talk, and she answered by simply nodding.

So now we were just at the entrance of the Konoha forest.

"So what is it you wanna talk about?" She asked, still not smiling

"I wanted to apologize... i still don't have a good answer to Why i've been acting this way...but- but please...belive in me..." i Said, trying to Stay composed trough it all, but halfway trough my voice began to crack. I could see Rin's eyes turn just a bit more soft as my voice began to crack, but they still weren't back to their usual self.

"Well i'm Sorry too.. i've been acting mean...but you also have to understand...it's not just how you act, but also how you look at me...sometimes you look at me as If you've seen a ghost or something..."

At that moment i had the mental image of Kakashi's chidori piercing Rin's heart while i could only watch idly by, and i couldn't Help but shiver at the though. It was something that would always haunt me. Even though she is right Here in front of me...it wasn't a illusion...she did die that Day..and that's what made me a monster...

"I-I'm Sorry i just...i just..." i couldn't say anything..my mind shut Down. I was shaking, my Breathing was a bit heavier than normal.. and i felt cold despite the hot weather that day

" No...no it's okay. You don't have to say anything... i get it... you're allowed to have secrets as Well" she Said and before i knew it she wrapped her arms around my back, embracing me.

It was at that moment that i realized...it had been so long since i've actually had a hug..a Real warm and loving hug... did i ever get one of Those After Rin died?

I wanted to cry, but i tried to keep the tears back. I had No right to cry...but...but i just couldn't Help it... 1...2...3 tears fell Down my cheeks, and more followed right After. At was a quiet cry.. doing my best not to make it known how emotional i was. But i bet she noticed, cause she tighened the hug and stroked her right hand up and Down along my back as i continued to cry quietly

Rin POV-

I felt bad for doing this to him. For giving him more reasons to cry.. 'even though Obito often cries a lot anyways that dosn't make it okay!' I scolded myself,

I just wish i knew. Knew Why he was acting so different. Knew Why he avoided me and Why he was looking at me like that.. but actually..the more i looked into his eyes, the more i Saw sorrow..regret..guilt...they looked so tired...not like the eyes of a 13 year old. But the eyes of a grown man who had seen more than anyone ever should.

I don't know Why that's where my thoughts lead me when i look into his eyes but it is...it's what i see.

But i've been focusing too much on all the changes and the unpleasant things that's been happening lately...but it's actually not that much...he's still Obito. And despite everything..i Can still regionize him..i would from a mile away

Kakashi POV-

I was standing up against the Wall of Obito's House. We had made a Deal to meet at his place at about 2 in the afternoon, since we were dismissed at about 1...but as you would expect he was late...it wasn't that much yet when it comes to Obito but 20 minuttes still is quite some time to get nasty glares from Obito's fellow Uchihas.. wonder If it's because i'm not uchiha..or If it's because they have seen me hanging out with Obito, the so called "disgrace of the clan"

No matter the reason for the Uchihas hate, i just wished for Obito to hurry up.. luckyly for me i head footsteps and a familiar voice mere seconds later

"Hey! Sorry Sorry.. i lost track of time" Said the voice with a sheepish laughter.

I turned my head, and sure enough it was a slightly panting Obito. 'He must've run Here' i thought.

I told him it was fine which was a New Way of looking at this in my World, and so he took out his Keys to unlock the door.

However before i could go in i froze by what i heard from the people walking by-

"Urgh look it's that boy..."

"Yeah but there's Another too. Why would anyone wanna asociate with someone like Obito!"

"He's a good for nothing"

"Disgrace"

I clenched my fist. I always knew that Obito wasn't threated Well by his fellow clansmen, but it was my first tome actually hearing the insults he Got..i wanted to storm Down to them and teach them a lesson, but i very Well knew that would be a bad move.

"Hey!" I was snapped out of it by Obito's voice calling "you coming or what?" I bet he didn't hear it, and that i only did due to my strong hearing. But i knew that he didn't need to hear them, he already knew that they were unsulting them without casting a glance at them nor hearing their voices..it was a simple fact that he was used to it

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah Yeah i'm coming now" i Said and walked inside

Minato POV-

After the mission i went home emidially, to look more into the mangekyou sharingan with Help of the scrolls that Fugaku had Said i could borrow for the time being.

When i went trough the front door of the House i Said a loud "i'm home!" So that Kushina would be able to hear me No matter her whereabouts in the House. When No one shouted back it meant that she wasn't home and probably out shopping or such

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-Once a user awakens the Mangekyō in both eyes, they are able to perform Susanoo." I read aloud from one of the red scrolls.

-Susano?

I'm sure i read that name somewhere else Here. I Said and began unfolfing the scroll even more till o came to the section -susanoo-

And i began Reading, knowing that Obito had a mangekyou in each eye so that there is a Big chance he posseses this susanoo

" susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes." I read and was surprised. A giant kontrollable giant completely made out of chakra, Yeah it sure sounds strong

I read more, Till the point where i had read everything that was in the scroll about the Susanoo.

The thing i put the biggest question mark at is it's different stages.

-the first stage where it's merely a rip cage or an arm.

-to where it's a Full skeleton, minus the lower body

\- to where the skin and flash and lately armor is added

\- to the last stage where it's completed with a lower body

It all made me wonder how far along Obito was in this, or If he even had Discovered it at all


	14. Chapter 14

Obito POV-

"If you get back injured! You'll get more than my fist! Got that!?" Kushina told me with a already raised fist.

It was the morning of the Kanabi bridge mission. Last time this happened i didn't return home. But this time things would be different. I was gonna prevent Rin from getting taken, which will result in a chain reaction making sure that Madara won't take me in, and then the mist won't kidnap Rin..today is the Day of a completely New future. A future where our team 7 survive the war all together

"Heh! Of course i won't! We'll all be back Here before you know it!" I told Kushina, but it was also a reminder to myself that No matter what happened i couldn't let the past repeat itself.

But luckyly this time, i'm not alone in this. I looked to Kakashi who gave a reasureing nod and i smiled back at him showing my graditide once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We were all running trough the thick forest heading towards the point where we were supposed to seperate from Minato the following Day.

'I wonder how tough It'll be..' i thought to myself wondering truly how much of a fight we would have to put up against the Stone Ninja.

The reason that Rin Got kidnapped the first time was that me and Kakashi was fighting a but away from her trying to keep the enemy away, knowing that Rin dosn't really have any jutsu very good in battle.

So this time around Kakashi would Stay by Rin, only attacking them If they got into range, otherwise he would leave them to me.

It's not that i'm afraid i'm just on the safe side by thinking it over a couple of times. I mean it was alm gonna happen tommorow right?! Tommorow is the Day everything started falling apart

Third person POV-

While leaping trough the trees there was a tense quietness over the group. While Obito and Kakashi was planning their strategy over and over again in their head Minato was actually beginning to think that he shouldn't let them do this mission alone.

"I wonder...should i go with you?" Minato quietly Said to himself, but it was more than loud enough for the 3 youngsters to hear

"Huh?! Why suddenly say that? And Can you even do that?! You're not assigned that mission!" Obito protested fearing that his sensei would interfere with their plan.

"I'm sure the hokage could understand If i-"

"Sensei!" Kakashi cut his sensei off and came to a stop on a three branch making the rest of the group stop a few threes ahead.

"Would would you suddenly say that?! I'm a proper jounin and my abilities are on sich a level that the hokage feel safe assigning this mission to me!! Would don't you!" Kakashi snapped at his sensei, it was mostly to protect the plan he and Obito had for this mission but he was Down right offended by the lack of trust coming from his mentor

Minato's head sank and the words sank into his mind, he wish he could tell Kakashi that it wasn't because he doubted hus abilities, but because the current power level that Obito apperently had could be dangerous.

While Minato still had his gaze averted and Kakashi was starring daggers, Obito and Rin quietly looked to each other as to ask whst to do, or If they should do anything at all. The problem was that it was rare to see Kakashi and Minato like this. They didn't know what to soon fear that they would only make it worse.

"You do realize how dangerous this mission is right?" Minato asked still in a quiet voice

"Why suddenly ask that?! I though i had made it clear i-"

"This mission would normally aquire more than one jounin..not one jounin one capable chunin fighter and a chunin mostly sprecialiced in healing. No ofence"

Obito POV-

Of course i don't know how Rin took that statement but from her expresion she wasn't offended. I of course wasn't either, i knew that what he was saying that the truth, i had lived trough the outcome once before.

But he dosn't know that i'm at jounin level, with capable S-class jutsu at my disposal.

Not only that i remember the enemies moves, it probably won't be as easy as we cinvince ourselfs It'll be but it'll have a much different outcome than the last time.

Me and Kakashi will make sure of that!

"Sensei-" i tried to start reasoning with him but i was cut off with a "i don't wanna hear it!"

He was clearly angry and me mostly so i should probably just Stay quiet this time

"It's been like this for S while hasn't it! You completely lost faith in this team!" Kakashi snapped once more and i Guess that did it for Rin.

still being the one to keep this team together she decided to step up and stop this diskussion in it's tracks

"That's enough allright..

Kakashi, i'm sure sensei has his reasons..

But sensei, you to show more faith in us..no matter the reason"

Kakashi finaly softened his gaze and let out a deep and long sigh before nodding.

While sensei straightened his back, his smile and spirit returning and then thanking Rin for stepping in.

Rin was right..there was a reason that sensei was like this..and i had a feeling that i had to look a bit more into that before he perhaps figures everything out..

We Can't have that Can we?


	15. Chapter 15

Obito POV-

"Right! I'll go look for some dry Wood for the fire" i Said and then quickly ran off

We had gotten Here a little later than we really should have, most likely due to that argument in the forest.

And because of that argument everyone was a lot on edge

-Rin was sad and decided to keep her distance

-Kakashi was still offended and wouldn't even acknowledge Minato's existance

-Minato was in deep thoughts and did nothing what so ever to make up for his actions

-And i...i decided it was best to keep my distance as Well, since i had a feeling that Minato was on my track

I had ventures a bit into the forest sorrounding our Camp site.

But i wasn't stupid..Minato was following me. It didn't even Seem like he tried to hide his presence, so i asked "what is it Sensei?" And he jumped Down from a three and stood behind me in silence for a few moments

"We need to have a serious talk, Obito.."

He sounded tense and on his guard

'How much more Can i hide this?' I questioned myself knowing that this would be it, or at least a close Call

"Alright...let's talk.." i told him with my head held low

"3 weeks ago you changed...you became tense..was on your guard... i believed you when you Said it was because If Rin"

"But you lied...and i've known that for a while now...so Obito..I'll have you explain how you Got the mangekyou sharingan!"

He had begone to raise his voice

"How did you find out?..." i asked silently, knowing i had to watch my words right now

"That's truly all you have to say" Minato Said

"Should i see you as a threat Obito?"

"How did you find out?" I asked once again, because i didn't know how to answer Minato's question.

Mere weeks ago i was the intere worlds enemy, but what now...

Did these few acts of rightfullness erase all the horible things i've done

I wouldn't say so...

But how could i ever tell Minato that?

"...when we returned from the mission where we protected the fuedal Lords grandaughter"

I flinched

I had gone to the river to see If i still had my sharingan.

"At the river?.." it was more of a statement than a question

Minato nooded slowly

"But how didn't i sense you?"

At that Minato seemed to be taken over by confusement

"Because you're not a sensor" he Stated like he truly believed he was right.

He wasn't

It's true that the sharingan gives sensor like abilities, given that you Can see chakra flows.

But while in the Akatsuki the need of being able to sense people from a distance became needed, because of that i trained and is quite an advanced sensor Ninja

"Wrong..." that was i all felt a need to say

"I'm unsure Obito! You are 13 years old and has achieved a sharingan spoken of i legends! How?!" He was becoming more angry by the second, not that i didn't understand Why.

After all i wasn't giving him any clear answers

"Sensei... you wouldn't understand.." i tried to explain.

Oh how i wanted to tell him the truth, how i wanted to truly pay up for my past actions.

But i couldn't risk it.. it was too much of a gamble

Minato narrowed his eyes, he clearly wasn't satisfied with the answers i gave him

"I'm gonna ask again - how?" His tone was hard and indicating that i would be in trouble above head level If i didn't answer

So once again i had to Lie to him, hope that he'd not notice the complete truth...but i would put a little crum of truth in there

"The mangekyou Can be obtained trough serious trauma at the same scale to what you would get killing your best friend.

But i easily get scared so imagne my fright and utter terror when i found out i was related to Madara Uchiha..."

"What? Madara Uchiha is an Uchiha ancestor..every Uchiha is related to him somehow..you share the same surname it would hardly be a surprise"

"He's my great grandfather sensei.."

What i was telling him was true, at one point in time i had come to figure out my heritage and that i was the great grandson of one of the most evil powers the land of fire has ever seen..

Guess it lays in the family

Oh how i love these cliffhangers!

Anyways guys what this chapter States isn't actually confirmed.

It's a theory that goes around based on what Obito Stated when he first found out Madara was alive

After all Obito Stated- "Madara Uchiha is my honerable forefather" -

Indicating that he might be a direct decendant of Madara

Not only that but in my opinion the look quite alike.

More so than Obito shares features with the other Uchiha


	16. Chapter 16

Minato POV—

"He's my great grandfather sensei.."

I was shocked

Should i feel bad for him about this, After all it truly was a Big burden.

After all for someone who wishes to become hokage to find out that they are related to the biggest threat the fire country and village had ever seen...

But it could very Well just be Another Lie like the last time i questioned him

"Why should i believe you?"

"I don't know..i have a peice of paper on it back at home but that'll hardly prove anything" he Said and shrugged filled his eyes a little

'What happened to him being scared and shaking like he did before?'

Does he not understand what a grave situation he's in? If he does than he's suddenly not showing worry.. the opposite, he shrugs and Rolls his eyes at my questioning

"I really want to cancel this mission you kn-"

"You can't do that! Sensei please...you just have to trust me for a little while longer..."

Obito POV—

I couldn't allow him to do that.. ever since i traveled back to this time everything inside my head tells me that we have to complete the Kanabi bridge battle

And now i had a plan as to what i should do... but i havn't told Kakashi...and i'm not planning to

This is a mess i have to clean up alone After all...at least partly.

I will always exept Kakashi's Help when it comes to stuff like this...

But when it comes to Madara i-

"You sure are making things hard for me Obito-" my thoughts were interupted by Minato. He continued "i've always seen you as a bright boy... you loved your village and your comrades... you were someone who could defeintly become hokage... but now that you've changed...things like that dosn't Seem to matter to you as much...you've grown cold Obito..heritage or not. It's worrying"

"It does matter... i'm doing all of this for a reason sensei. You might not understand, not Rin either... but i'm doing this for my comrades of the future"

I did that on purpose, he couldn't possibly figure out the message behind those few words

"Your comrades of the future? What does that mean?"

"I mean..sure i'm not all alone in the future right? Kakashi, Rin, you and everyone else is probably by my side in the future too...the next generation too...they deserve a good future... and it's this generations job to make sacrifises to make sure of that right?"

The surprise was carved clearly into Minato's face

"Are you sacrifising your happiness? Your morals?"

"I'm sacrifising childhood..a childhood that was already destroyed..."

"A destoyed childhood? You always smiled Obito you were happy!"

"I was smiling...but i tricked everyone into thinking i was happy...and as years passed i ended tricking myself...but now i know better... It'll probably take some time.. byt this Way i might be able to be truly happy, while being myself"

Minato lowered his head making his Golden bangs cover his eyes

"Let's go back to Camp..." he saud silently.

"Wha-?"

"Oh that's right! You were actually supposed to gather fire Wood right?"

He began sounding happy again, but was it a mask...did he actually believe me?

"Y-Yeah..."

And with that he puffes into a cloud of smoke.

A shadow clone? "Of course i should've known" i chuckled quietly to myself running my hand through my Short hair

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sorry for the Wait guys!" I saud while placing the firewood so that it pointed upwards..

It probably hadn't been that long i was gone, but the talk with Minato made it feel like hours

"Don't worry about" Minato Said.

How inronic

"Yeah you weren't even gone that long you know" Kakashi Said and get over to the stack of Wood i had places to light it on fire with a simple fire jutsu

I went over to a long log that was places close to the fire, where Rin was already sitting, and Kakashi joined

"So tommorow is your first mission as team Leader Kakashi.. are you exited?" Rin asked trying to break the silence

"Ehh mmm i don't know If exited is the right word"

"Then what is the right word?"

"Ready"

I couldn't Help but smile at Kakashi's response 'ready'

That's the word he needed to describe That feeling in his chest Huh?

That's so like him

"You're not nervous?" Is was Minato who asked, he was sitting by the fire Cooking some fish that Rin had caught at a small river not too far away

'There's just rivers everywhere Huh?'

"No i'm not...the three of us has improved our teamwork..everyone is gonna make it unscaved

"That's right..We're all gonna make sure of that!" I told him with a Big smile that i knew he couldn't see trough.

He couldn't see that i was lying


	17. Chapter 17

Obito POV—

I had just fought the Stone Ninja that would've taken Rin If i hadn't traveled back in time.

Being at the level i am now it was quite easy fighting them off, it was also calming knowing that Kakashi would be protecting Rin

"You guys alright?" I turned around and asked, once i was sure the Stone Ninja were gone

"Y-Yeah just a bit shaken, it was a bit too close for comfort" Rin Said a little skolen up, After all they had tried to go After her exclusively, probably because they Saw heraf the weak link

I made sure to act as If we Got close to loosing, couldn't let the enemy know my true strength just yet

"And you Kakashi?" I asked seeing that Kakashi had gotten a few scratches Here and there, fighting off the guys, while having to focus non-stop on Rin. With his current power level i should've seen it coming

"Don't worry i'm fine, it's only a few scratches" he told Me while brusning dust off of his clothes

"I could easily heal those you kn-" Rin tried to inform her teamate, but was cut off

"No you shouldn't, you need to store your chakra" Kakashi Said

"But..isn't it over now?"

'It should've been..that is If we stuck to the plan from last week'

"No, it's not over just yet..we need to go After them" i told her, trying to Sound reasureing

"But Why? They're not a problem anymore"

"Maybe, but we shouldn't take chances.. they could very Well be stationed around Here to make sure nothing happens to Kanabi bridge" Kakashi finished the explanation for me

"Oh i see, they could very Well interfere more If we don'y stop them in their tracks"

"Exacly!"

And with that we headed to where 'Kakashi's nose was leading us' at least that was our excuse. The truth was that i remembered the Way.. every single fact, every single smell, every single sensation of this mission was engraved in my mind..this was were i took my downfall...this is where it's gonna happen again..

But this time I'll return knowing It'll all be okay.. i have informed Kakashi of everything he needs to know..he'll protect Rin till i get back..

OoOoOoOo

Noticing we were at the enemies hideout i gave Kakashi a little sign that Rin didn't notice

"We're here.." Kakashi whispered and made sign to stop at the large branches on the threes sorrounding the hideout

We were sitting there, observing..

\- *inhale* *exhale* *tap* * tap* *inhale* - i heard

Those actions weren't mine, Rin's or Kakashi's

It was that invisible Ninja..quietly i took out my kunai, i felt him right behind Me...

This was something Kakashi wasn't prepered for, so when he noticed he panicked

"Obito!!"

He only just Got to finish saying my name before i turned around, and stapped the Ninja who had sliced Kakashi's eye in half in the past.. the kunai wound was deep, deep enough to make him Fall unconsious, not die..

i'd rather not kill again, No matter what these guys did..it can't compare to the horible deeds i did

"Obito you- your sharingan!" Rin shouted, but quickly covered her mouth noticing her mistake.

I smiled at her. for the first time Rin Saw my complete sharingan..it made me happy to see that proud look in her eyes.. unfortunatly i had to cut the nice moment off

"We need to go inside that Cave"

"Maybe we Can even find information in there to Help end the war" Rin Said optimisticly, and i nooded. She was right, maybe this Can Help end the war..

Even If it's something small it Can turn the tables.

it could save hundreds. Maybe thousands from getting killed If we find something good...

"Let's go" Kakashi Said and jumped off of the branch already heading for the Cave, soon followed suit by me and Rin

We Got to the Cave's entrance relatively fast and without getting attacked

"What?!! They're just kids you moron!!" A guy yelled, obviously at his unconsious teamate on the Ground by the big three

I narrowed my eyes- Oh i remembered this guy... Kakkō

Over the many years i had come to learn his name..the Stone shinobi with the Brown afro. The man me and Kakashi fought using my sharingan as our base for teamwork... in the original timeLine that is

He was also the man who made the Cave collapse...he was gonna do it again...

He had to...

Rin was not a fighter, she was a medic Ninja... important backup.. in which case she had to stay back from the fight

"Rin..."

"Yeah i know, I'll Stay back for this one.."

I was afraid that If Kakashi Got carried away he would kill Kakkō, i couldn't let him do that just yet...i need him alive, and not too injured to not wave handsigns

It took No time before Kakkō overcame his stiffening rage and began charging at us.

And me and Kakashi followed suit

To me the fight was quite easy, almost childish, i was using my kunai, Kakkō was using the blades on his arms and Kakashi was using his father's Tantō..

while Kakkō was distacted from all the slashes of weapons, i did exacly like i did as a child. I kicked my legs up, pushing his arm back, while suporting my weight with one arm on the Ground (A great opening) This led Kakashi to slash Kakkō across the chest...it was exacly like last time... which should mean he was still alive and functional.

But to be sure i looked over my shoulder, just eye glancing If he was still breathing.. he was! Barely consious!

Good!

We could use Rin for the next part so i called her over

"Guys that was totaly awesome, and you actually worked together without bickering" she Said, obviously happy with the change in our attitude towards each other

"Thanks" i Said rubbing my neck, despite that it was such an easy fight i felt rather proud when Rin put it like that

"Now let's see If there's any valid information" Kakashi Said heading for the back Wall of the Cave where it looked like they had beeen storring something, most likely scrolls

At a very Quick look around we found out that, that was a -yes. It wasn't anything truly groundbreaking.. mostly mission reports, but at least it was something.. i'm sure it could be useful.

So we gathered them together..i made sure to glance behind me, now and then.. i could see Kakkō slowly crawling his Way out of the Cave..

'a few minuttes at most..'

I had thought this moment through for 18 years! I knew exacly when and where that rock would Fall..i knew where i should position myself..

Luckyly this time i Can minimalyse the damage using Kamui...the problem is that i Can only use it for 5 minutes in a streak..so i would get severe damage.. but i survived it once..i Can again

"Earth release! Rock lodning destruction"

Kakkō yelled. it was the jutsu making the Cave collapse upon itself

"Everyone out!" I yelled and we quickly began sprinting towards the exit..halfway there i slowed my pace just a little 'that should do it'

Kakashi and Rin was in a good position, they wouldn't get hurt..

The loud rumbling intenseified, this would cause the boulder to Fall..in 3...2...1!

I looked up, and sure enough i Saw the Big boulder ripping itself loose from the top of the cave

'Here goes nothing!'

Those were my last thoughts before i felt the boulder make impact, but emidially i activated the Kamui making sure the damage wouldn't be as severe as it was last time

Maybe a minute passed before the callapse ended for the time being

"Obito!!" I heard Rin yell in terror making my heart clench

I opened my one visible eye that i had closed due to the dust a rocks..

Just like last time Rin was sitting next to me, pressing her palms against her lips preventing her sobs from reaching my ears

"But- but Why?" Kakashi asked a slowly fell to his knees "Why?.." he whispered once more

In his mind set this was the opposite of what was supposed to happen "s-Sorry" i was a bit surprised by my own stutter, my throat was dry and sore, and my head hurt.. maybe the damage of the impact or all the dust i was breathing in

"Sorry you guys..this wasn't how it should've turned out" i managed to get out of my dry throat without a single stutter..but it was a Lie.. and i Guess Kakashi figured that out from the look he was giving me

Anger? Sadness? Hurt? Maybe betrayal?

I couldn't identify the look in his eyes..maybe it was a mix of them all

"Obito i'm- i'm so Sorry- i-" Rin tried to say something but her sobs Got getting in the Way..but i knew What she was gonna say

"I know...nothing Ca-n- nothing Can Help me now..Thank you though.." i ended my sentence with a couch... and an expression of pain...

My five minutes had passed..now the intere weight of the boulder was crashing my right side..but soon enough..I felt nothing there anymore..probably my nervesystem being completely wrecked

"What d-do you mean Thank you? I feel so- so useless.."

"Only a medic like Tsunade- could fix t-this..you're not useless in any way..you've saved me more times than i Can count..Thank you..for that"

I felt her take my almost limb hand into hers, and she gave it a little squize

"And Kakashi..i'm glad i Got i expirience what it's like to be your friend"

"Y-yeah..and right back to you..Thank you.."

To Rin it might've been a mystery as to what Kakashi was thanking me for..but i knew..

-Thank you for all the warnings- Thank you for telling me about the future- Thank you for being my friend-

That's what it meant

Soon enough the Cave started rumbling and shaking again, causing rubble to land near us.. "give em' hell" i told Kakashi and he headed out to fight Kakkō and his backup. While Rin still sat by my side Holding my hand tighter than before..we sat in silence only hearing the faint Sounds of metal against metal..and A chidori..a incomplete chidori that is

OoOoOoOo

Minutes of silence had gone by till we Saw Kakashi peek his head over the top of the rubble looking Down on us, at that moment the Cave shook much greater than before causing Big rocks to Fall all around again

"You/we need To go!" Me and Kakashi yelled st the same time. But Rin didn't let go, so i had to snatch my hand away from hers, encouraging her to go

"But- but Obito!" She yelled in distress

"Go with Kakashi, Rin! Kakashi promise me You'll protect Rin from now on!"

"Yeah..i promise.." Kakashi told me calmly and he forcefully grapped Rin's hand and pulled her out..

the last thing i heard before being covered by layers upon layers Of rocks was Rin yelling my name out in desperation


	18. Chapter 18

Minato POV—

I knew something had been wrong with him...

He hadn't acted like himself in weeks!

Sure his ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu had improved, and that's not even counting his sharingan abilities.. and the mangekyou abilities that i never got to know about..

I threatened him, and i was in my right place to do so..,.

But...i never..ever wanted him to get that hurt...and to die such a long and painful death

I was sitting on a Big rock out in the middle of nowhere, that was where we had regrouped...the moment i Saw them i knew something was terribly wrong

The very fact that Obito wasn't with them made it obvious..but i denied it till they told me

Obito had been crushed under a rock, and afterwards burried alive..the only thing left were his orange goggles

I looked Down to see Rin and Kakashi sleeping soundly beside the rock i was sitting on

'I wonder how Big the rock that hit Obito was...maybe this Big?' I though and put my palm on the rock i was sitting on...it was a frightening thought

'I regret what i Said...i wish i could had just one more lighthearted talk with you...like the ones we used to have about becoming hokage..' i thought and looked up towards the dark sky, hoping that somehow my thoughts would reach him...where ever he was now

Obito POV—

My head pounded, it hurt unbearably much!

I felt the pain before i woke up...but the wake came mere seconds later

I tried to lift my dominant arm to hold my pounding head, but at the movement the pain in my right arm tipped the scale completely..se that was painfull!

I was disoriantated.."w-where? Who?" I asked when my eyes adjusted to the light of the tourches put on the Walls. and then i heard dragging footsteps

"In between this life and the other...as for who..i man merely a old man who saved you..."

'That voice...Why does it Sound like-'

Weakly i was able to turn my heard and look the old man in his single uncovered eye

'Madara!'

My confusement disapeared. I understood and i remembered

-Kanabi bridge

-the boulder

-Rin Kakashi

And now one of my goals

-find madara- check!

-stop/kill madara- in progress!

"Oh you saved Me old man?! Thank you!"

Urgh! I wanted to throw up at that sentence, but right now i had to play along.. my body couldn't withstand the inpact of the boulder even with the use of a 5 minute range kamui..

I was weak and my body was wrecked..but this time the rehabilitation would be easier

I had learned what was less painfull and how to even make the painfull exercises less painfull...also which exercises would work best..i learned that last time!

"It is too soon to Thank me, you will repay me one Day"

'Don't count on it'

"Repay you? Yeah sure, it's my motto to Help the elders! Need Help with bathroom stuff?" I Said this as a child and i Said it now..he didn't get angry with me, he didn't think i knew better, but i knew that madara hated this!

He hated his age and the fact that he was old and weak..

Madara simply couldn't leave the past behind, that was one of his weaknesses...defiently..

"That would be good" he answered with the same indifferent expression on his face. I couldn't read him, i had never been able to.

I bit my tounge trying not to scoff at that

"You..You look a lot like a guy from one of my books.." i Said wanting to get to the point of his identidy as soon as possible.

"Oh..is that so..." he Said and slowly turned around to walk towards that chair of his.

"I also know every elder in Konoha..you're not one of them..." i narrowed my eyes at the back of the old man, wanting him to answer

"I am merely a Uchiha ghost..."

"Yeah i noticed your sharingan...but you're making this more confusion than need be..." i couldn't Help but scoff at him

"My name...is Madara Uchiha.." he groaned while slowly sitting Down into the wodden chair in front of the quite terrifying ghetto statue

"Madara...Uchiha..as in my great grandfather? One of Konohagakure's founders?" I asked, probably too calmly, because he seemed to notice

"Yes...but you do not Seem surprised by this...is it that you don't believe me?"

I must admit that his answer was quite surprising seeing that he wasn't faced at the fact of me being hus great grandchild.. 'i suppose that he probably already knew then'

"Considering what i just went through i have an open mind as to what's possible to survive, and as i Said you look a lot like Madara from the history books..so i do believe you.." i Said trying to use logic to overwrite the fact that i seemed to already know

"You are a smart boy..more so than it States in your report"

"My report? You mean the report stating my skill set, once i turned Genin and chunin"

"Yes"

'Guess he has the Zetsu's to Thank for that one' i thought. After all there was No other Way for him to get his fingers upon that report, After all Zetsu was great at gatherimg information, and Madara couldn't leave the ghetto statue's side due to the needed life support.

"I'm smarter than people take me for"

"And Why is that?"

"Sometimes the most genius thing to do is make people think you're an idiot" i answered him truthfully, Which even brough a small smirk to his lips and i thought i heard him Mutter "indeed"


	19. Chapter 19

Obito POV—

I had now been in Madara's layer for a long Time..

how long?

i didn't know..

I couldn't see outside, there wasn't any calanders or just ANYTHING indicating how long i had been trapped there.

And honestly it was bringing the anger and anxiety out in me.

After all i had No idea how long it would be before the hidden mist try to attack and kidnap Rin.. i didn't even know If they already had!

It is quite possible.. Kakashi would be protecting Rin, so maybe the mist never Got their hands on her.. 'Hey a guy Can hope right?'

But i do know that i've been Here a long time.

My artificial arm made of Hashirama's cells had grown and pretty much looked like my old arm..Well my 13 tear old self former arm that is.. just.. it bow looked stronger, better.. less scarred...more pale

'Ghostly pale'

Kakashi POV—

Obito had informed me of everything.

-When!

-How!

-Why!

I had All the answers i needed to work against the assault of the hidden mist

But i had to be close to her..how do i cassualy ask to hang out without being Way off from my normal self?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wanna come along, we've been invited to dinner By Kushina?" I asked Rin while i was standing in her door opening

"Huh? Yeah sure, But Why?" She asked tugging a strand of hair behind her Ear. She was clearly confused by the fact that i was being social for once since Obito 'died'

I had kind of went back to my old self, being salty over the fact that Obito didn't tell me If what he was planning..but No matter if i knew that he would survive! It was still pretty traumatic watching him being crushed by that rock...

And yes! I know that Obito is alive!

He told me he survived last time, so he probably did this time as Well!

Why havn't i told anyone then?

Because Obito has his reasons, i Saw it in his visible eye that Day, when he was trapped underneath the boulder..

"I Dunno" i shrugged "maybe she's lonely now that sensei is gone on a mission"

"Yeah maybe" she snickered and took her jacket by the door "i'd love to come" she Said and closed the door behind her.

'Her parents are probably out in town or something'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hi you Two, C'mon in ya' know!"

Kushina Said and led us inside her and sensei's House.

"It smells really good Kushina! What is it you're making?" Rin exlaimed, and i had to agree, it really did smell pretty good

"Aw Thank you! I've made some Hayashi Rice, hope it tastes as good as it smells!" Kushina Said while hugging Rin, she tried to bring me into the hug but i wouldn't let her.

My action made Kushina laugh at me.

She let go of Rin and went in to check on the food, but still kept up a conversation with us

"So why'd you wanna do this Kakashi?" Kushina suddenly asked making me flinch

'She wasn't supposed to mention that!'

"Hm? Kakashi Said you invited us" Rin told the Lie i had told her

"Really? Well he came Here a few hours ago and asked If the two of you could eat dinner Here" she Said while turning to face me in a cocky manner..

'I'm sure she thinks she knows what is going on...she don't.."

"Aww Kakashi! deep Down you really do love us don't you?! that tough boy facade is crumbleing" she sang the last sentance, making fun of me..

'Guess it has to be me she bullies, now that Obito will be gone for a while' to told myself mentaly..

"Come Here and give us a hug!" Kushina sang again already spreading her arms waiting for me to walk into her embrace

'YOU BETTER HURRY OBITO' i continued, getting slightly anxious at the thought of dealing with this for an intere year

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Third person POV-

After the group of three had ate a wellprepered dinner they decided to go to the coutch section of the House

"So! Do you two wanna play a game of cards?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure"

They all agreed to it.

Ending up picking the game 'go fish'

They handed out 5 cards to each, and Kushina started it off

"Hmm..-" she Said and rearanged her cards at hand a bit "-Kakashi all your number 5's"

"Go fish"

And so with a groan Kushina reached into the stack of the 'Fish pond' stack of cards

and so a couple of rounds Went by only focusing at the game at hand.

"Kushina your 5's" Kakashi Said showing a small glint in gis eye

"How'd you get a 5?!"

"When Rin made me go fish"

With a sigh of defeat Kushina surrendered her 2 cards of the number 5

"Anyway Kakashi, jokes aside Why did you wanna come have dinner?" Kushina asked, momentarily putting her hand of cards Down on her lap

"..." Kakashi surprisingly hadn't thought this far ahead, in all honesty he had thought that the mist would've attacked by now

"I've been distant...it was wrong of me.." he used as an easy excuse

"Yes but we've all been distant since Obito died..." Rin Said saddened by remembering her friend's 'death'

"And No offence but you were normaly like this before his death anyways" Kushina Said, trying to bring Kakashi up from the pit of guilt he had thrown himself in

"You see...i didn't with you guys but...i started getting Real good friends with Obito.."

This rather shocked the two females, they knew that their random fights about litterly anything had come to an abrubt stop.

But friends?

That hadn't been brought up!

"After the mission with the feadul Lords grandchild i went to speak to him...i didn't get an answer as to Why he had been tense...but i think it loosened our relationship...we talked a lot and...he was a good guy... wish i'd realized it sooner"

"Kakashi...this is so unlike you.. what made it come to this? What did you talk about?"

"He knocked some sense into me...by Talking about my father..."

Rin gasped at that.

The Day of Obito's death Minato didn't want anymore secrets on the team and asked Kakashi to tell about his past.

It took a little convincing, but in the end it Got out

"'In the Ninja World..Those who break the rules are regarded as scum..but those who'll abandon their friends are far worse than scum'...that's what he told me..it kinda struck me.."

"That sounds so like him...i'm glad he Got through to you"

"Y'know Kakashi...Obito always wanted to be your friend...but since you were in Another league Obito never aproched you...i'm sure he would be glad to hear you say this"

"Yeah i know he would.." he Said lowering his head

'I'll tell him that when he get's back' he finished inside his own head

 **Pls rewiev**


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi POV—

"Go fish, i told Rin when she she asked for a 7, which i didn't have

but before she could even reach into the 'fishing pond' stack.

One of the Windows in the Living room shattered

"What the-?!" Kushina emidialy Got up and yelled, angered and shocked by the intrusion

'The mist..' i thought and it brought a distaste to my mouth.

I had hoped they wouldn't go to all the trouble and just give up seeing that Rin wasn't alone

"There she is grab her!" One of the Ninja having made his Way through the window yelled and pointed to Rin, who froze up in shock

No Way i was gonna let them get to Rin, i took my Tantō that i had sat by my chair and unshedded it

I Saw they guy by the window making signs

Ox-snake..-

My brain and body reacted faster than i could process.

The next sign was ram, it was a low class and very often used mist Technique

-hiding in mist Technique-

They were planning to take her in a smoke screen.

But i was gonna make sure their plans were foiled

I sliced him across the chest, the pain and shock did so that he didn't manage to finish off the ju-

'Huh?'

I was deeply confused when the room started to fill with a deep mist.

'But i stopped him!'

Before the room was completely covered i Saw the group still hiding out on the roof.

It was one of them that cast the jutsu, it must've been.

'Gah! I'm such an idiot'

"Kakashi! Rin! Come to me!"

We quickly leaped to Kushina who we could barely see at this point..

We heard them slowly making their Way in.

We could hear when they stepped on the shattered glass on the floor

Suddenly i could hear metal tearing clearly through the air, they had made the first move!

"Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count" Kushina yelled and waved her hand in a cicular motion in front of us.

Due to that the kunai they had thrown had bounced right off of her defense Wind styles jutsu.

"Urgh i just need to get to Minato's Office Down the Hall!" She whispered through the clenched teeth.

Third person POV-

Kakashi felt much more Secure having Kushina there with them.

'She is an expirienced jounin, and a jinchuuriki of the nine tails, clearly she must've been targeted before Obito did it in the future right?' Kakashi told himself to keep the rising stress Down.

He never felt like this doing a battle.

This drained..

He suspected that for the first time in years he was scared, because now he actually had something to loose.

-He didn't want Rin to get taken

-and he didn't want Obito to hate him If he couldn't keep his promise of protecting Rin..just like it had happened in the original timeline

"Kakashi focus!" Kushina demanded punching one of the charging Ninja in the face hard enough to knock him out

"you're a jounin!"

Those words rebooted Kakashi's brain.

He was a jounin.

At the age of 13.

He was strong and exceptional!

He could protect Rin!

"Kushina! If there's anything in sensei's Office that Can Help than go! I'll keep it going Here!" Kakashi Said pushing a Ninja trying to kill him off of him

"Y-Yeah and I'll Help too!" Rin piped in.

She was not a fighter type but she refused to see her dear ones fight so hard just to protect her

"Rin you're the one they're After! You should Stay low!" Kakashi told her.

She wanted to argue put chose not to, the last thing Kakashi needed at his hands was an argument with her

"You two-" Kushina tried to reason as to Why she shouldn't leave the two of them.

Just like Obito she had never been one for abandonment.

But Kakashi cut her off, finishing off Another mist Ninja while doing so

"-will be fine! I'm a jounin!" He used her logic against her

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kushina had left and the fighting Got very intense, while having to Stay in the same place to protect Rin he couldn't see his enemies or how many there were.

But Kakashi Guessed it was about 12

But against that many ANBU level shinobi he was slowly getting overpowered, and was getting injured..

But suddenly!

Through the thick mist he could see flashed of yellow.

"Is that?-" he cut himself off, hearing the screams and Groans of the overpowered midt shinobi..

"Sensei.."

With relief Kakashi could Fall to his knees and adjust his eyes as the mist cleared out.

And sure enough there stood a very concerned Minato Namikaze.

And on the Ground was 15 dead or at least unconsious mist Ninja

'I counted wrong' Kakashi noted

"About time!" Kushina stood in the hallway that went to Minato's Office, and in her hand she was Holding one of Minato's marked kunai!

It was then thatvkakashi remembered

-pure chakra into the seal and it will alert Minato, he'll come to the rescue-

"Are you all okay?! Rin, Kakashi? Kushina?.." he went over to his wife, worried by her light injuries

"We're fine Minato...we were lucky.."

"Actually i think-...medic please" Kakashi pleaded instead of choosing as long and stoick speech

"Don'y worry it's not too bad, i Can handle it for you.." Rin Said already pouring chakra into Kakashi's wounds - healing him

"What happened? Was this because of-?" Minato questioned but chose not to finish, instead he just focused his gaze upon Kushina's stomac where the ninetails was sealed

"No, they wasn't After me...they were After Rin" Kushina Said and looked to Rin in concern, Minato did the same.

It worried him.

"Rin...are you alright?" He made sure to ask first, making sure she felt safe. If it had scared her mentaly. She wasn't one to hide her injuries which probably meant she had none

'Did they make sure not to hurt her' Minato asked himself, fully knowing how suspucious it was for her not to have a scratch

"I- i'm fine...just a bit shaken up" she stuttered, still not taking her eyes off of Kakashi's which she was currently healing

"Can you think of any reason they might have for targeting you?"

"No i have No idea..i'm so confused.." she Said and began to tear up

"Maybe now's not the right time to talk in through..you wannastay the Night now that you're parents are out of town?"

 **"Y-Yes please..."**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **A/N**

 **2# task - complete**

 **Yubiiii, they prevented Rin's kidnapping!!**

 **Btw!**

 **Before you comment on it- yes i know my fighting scenes are bad.**

 **I Can imagne the battle just fine but when it comes to writing it Down that's when i lock.**

 **So i'm Sorry but inreally tried**

 **Please do comment, i love to read them!**

 **And If you do I'll give you a cookie!**


	21. Chapter 21

Obito POV—

Just like all the other nights i was wide awake, just Another quirk of having Hashirama cells attached to you...

It's not that i couldn't sleep, it's just that there weren't any point in it, the resftedhing feeling of a Night of sleep was gone ..again

But due to this i was awake when the Black Zetsu returned to the hideout..

Most times he would go straight through Another Wall to Another room where he would most likely inform the White zetsu's of whatever he had recorded

But today he went and woke up the sleeping Madara from his 4 Day long nap.

It was like that a lot. Madara would be awake a couple of hours to give the Zetsu's orders and then he would crash out in his chair for multible days at a time

I was laying in my bed which was a little far away from Madara's chair so i couldn't quite make out what Zetsu had to report, and he had his back turned so i couldn't read his lips with my sharingan either.

However i was able to make out a few words..

"Mist...attack...failure...seal...

Jinchuuriki...failure..."

A clear failure...the mist, he Said!

A seal and a jinchuuriki!

They're Talking about Rin's kidnapping!

Failure!

The relief washes over me like a tsunami..Rin was safe...

Which meant that i had been in this layer for about a year..just like in the natural timeline, today was the Day i escaped...

My right arm still wasn't in the rightfull condition to break the boulder.

And Tobi (swirly Zetsu) probably wouldn't Help me this time around..

That's Why i'm glad that i still posses the same strength as i did during the fourth war..

I had multible choices.

-Kamui

-normal jutsu

-i could simply walk through the boulder, by making my entire body intangible

-or i could use my left arm

But first..

"Lovely knews.." i Said and crawled out of bed..

This caused Zetsu to turn Around to face me, and Madara to raise his head in confusion

"You never change old man..maybe you thought that you controlled me this whole time...but it's the opposite"

"What ever are you babling about?" Madara asked, but he didn't show any confusion.

He was always great at masking his emotions.

Masking...Ha! How ironic!

"I'll say i'm the one in control... i liberetly got hurt and fell into your underground tunnel..due to this i knew that you would attach Hashirama's cells to my damaged arm...and i knew that you were gonna make the hidden mist attack Rin, so i left someone behind in Konoha to protect her..and i know exacly how to get rid of the seal you have placed on my heart" i finished and flashed the now clearly confused Madara a smirk..

The seal would maybe be a bit of a problem while returning home to the village..

But i knew how to compress it so that it would hardly be noticable..just.. annoying

"How did you figure all of that out?" It was Black Zetsu asking me, and judging from his tone he was not near happy about this outcome

"Because to me this is the second Tine this has happened" i continued to smirk, just angering Black Zetsu even more.

"The second time?" Madara raised his eyebrow

"I'm not telling you more than that..you're not gonna need it anyways taking in that you're gonna die now.." this would be Another kill, something i didn't enjoy After all i'vd done through out my life

"Sorry not Sorry, Black Zetsu..but i Guess You'll never be reunited with your mother.." i hit one more sore spot before activating my Kamui tranporting a few items i had stored in there..

\- a tonto

\- and a sealing scroll

I was pretty sure that Black Zetsu couldn't be killed, therefor the sealing method.. i was not a Master like Minato but due to the many years of cathing jinchuuriki i knew a thing or two about seals..

And for Madara...all i had to do was cut his connection to the gedou statue, and then he would die in a matter of seconds

But then Black Zetsu charged

"Guess I'll take Care of you first" i Said and readied my eyes for more use of the Kamui...

Black Zetsu was not created for fighting but his Wood style was highly impressive and rendered him dangerous

He stopped suddenly and with that roots and spikes of tree shot up from underground.

Some of them attacked me while mist of them created a thick cover for Madara and himself.

He's probably hoping I'll die before i break through..

That's when i summoned muiltible kinai with explotion tags

I shot them at the spikes trying to impale me, blowing them away and also making holes in the thick shield

"Fire style: bomb blast dance" i Said and fired my firestyle that's created by my Kamui too..

I Big shot of circeling fire hit the shield and burst into even greater flames.

That's when i summoned and shot 3 huge shuriken at the part of the shield on fire, and with that it created a Big hole that i could jump through, just missing getting impaled by the spikes..

True i could've made my entire body intangible.. but i felt like it would be showing too much.

After all there could be multible Zetsu hiding right underground watching..

Before Black Zetsu could do anything i unravel the sealing scroll and it wraps around him.

Just before the seal become active i hear him say

"How Can this...be..."

And with that Black Zetsu was sealed!

Madara was calm.

I'm sure he is currently accepting his fate

"A mangekyou sharingan..and what a magnifisent power it beholds" he Says, having noticed my unusual eyes

"Yes...it's the Kamui.." i told him, i didn't feel bad for him. Not even close.. but as i Said it was tough for me to kill again, but it was something that needed to be done, and i knew it wouldn't be my last time.

I just needed a moment

"Authority of the Gods" he translated it's meaning "quite fitting" he finished, and i made my Way behind his chair and quickly and swiftly cut his bonds to the Geto statue which made Madara gasp, followed by him coughing roughly

"It might by my end for now..but you are naive If you believe that nobody wishes the same as i...i will return..some...day" he finished off and took his last breath

I took all my items back into the Kamui dimension and walked over towards the Big boulder blocking the exit..

I put my palm on it and let out a relieved sigh

'I'll inform Konoha of the Gedo statue, i can't teleport or seal anything that Big..but i know Minato Can'

"T-Then...-"

I whipped my head around to see Tobi and the original White Zetsu

"What's gonna happen to us?" Tobi continued.

He sounded afraid... 'oh right..the Zetsu's has never been without a Master have they?'

Though my life Tobi and Shiro (as i like to Call the original White Zetsu) always stood by me..

It might Sound weird coming from me but i build a relationship with those two..

...being..friends...i couldn't kill those two...

But they were right..

What would happen to them now?

Maybe...maybe the leaf would welcome them If i explained?

They were spies after all...maybe Lord Jiraiya would like some New members to his spy network

I sighed having thought it over...i didn't know what would happen bit i knew that i would try

"Just come with me and we'll figure it out"

Shiro smiled that creepy smile of his..

And even though tobi had No face i could clearly see his happiness

"Yayyyyyy!!" Tobi threw his arms in the air and ran towards me!

"Tobi No!" I yelled knowing what was coming!

But it was too late.

I was tackled to the Ground, causing me to let out a loud groan

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **3# task - completed**

 **Yubii!**

 **So If anyone thinks thst it is weird that i decide to take mercy on Tobi and shiro, it's because that i really like those two.**

 **I especialy have a soft spot for Tobi, and i'd like to see the Zetsu working in the good side for once..**

 **After all before the war they don'y really Seem that evil**

 **I hope that your okay with it**

 **Tobi: TOBI'S HAPPY**

 **Author: o-oh that great Tob-SHIRO NO DON'T EAT THAT!! THAT'S MY CAT!!!**

 **Author: *saves my cat***

 **Author: o-on second thought**

 **Mobi(my cat): meow**

 **Obito: please do vote and comment**


	22. Chapter 22

Obito POV—

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there y-"

"Tobi! Do you see a village anywhere near Here?" I asked having been fed up with tobi's rant

He put his finger to his chin and tilted his head in confusement before turning 360 degress around him self looking around.

And when he faced me again he Said "No?"

"Exacly! Oh and Tobi?"

"Yes?"

"The Cave it litterly right there!" I yelled and pointed to the Cave i'f been trapped in this past year, we were in a High tree do we could clearly see it. We were litterly still in the mountains graveyard!

"OoooOoOHhhhHH" Tobi Said and looked to where i was pointing

"it's gonna be a long Way home..." i Said and facepalmed at the plant with a 3 year old's Intelligence AKA Tobi

"You should be used to us by now Obito" Shiro Said with that smug look on his face

"Yeah i should..shouldn't i?"

"Yes..that's what i just Said..."

About 3 days...

That's how long it would take us to get to konoha...

Why did i bring these morons along?

"C'mon.." i Said and picked up the pace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's a...spy network?" Tobi asked and tilted his head like he does every time he's the least bit confused

"It's kinda like what you did for Madara..gather information on what you're ordered.. then report when you find New information" i told them.

I had mentioned to them that i would introduce him to Jiraiya who leads the spy network.

I just hope Jiraiya Can see how usefull they truly are...

But then again he's probably pay inbelievable amounts for someone who Can Help him with his 'research'

I shiver ran through my spine at the mentions of Jiraiya's research.

But still the thoughts of Jiraiya Got me thinking a lot about the future tasks i have to upfill.

It won't be that long till Yahiko dies..

If my memory is correct - which it is - Yahiko dies just about 6 months from now.

There will still be a Short while till danzo manipulated with Hanzo's thoughts.

I know that just by killing Danzo that conflict will be cleared, After all before Danzo stuck his nose in the rain's buisness Hanzo was quite happy with the Akatsuki..

But then there's Homura and Koharu. When Danzo dies they'll surely throw a fit, and charge at everyone for his murder. And that'll be bad for Me of course.

But killing Homura and Koharu isn't an option, that would be too hard for the village.

"You're quite in deep thoughts Huh Obito?" Shiro Said still smug...

"Well Sorry for thinking of your future place in the village.." i Said through clenched teeth.

I began to remember Why i left these two in the Mountain graveyard doing the war time.

'To look After sasuke' i reminded myself but they were Way to distrakting as Well!

"Ohh ohhh! Tell us! What is our place?!" Tobi once again sung

"Well with your abilities You'll be quite good Spies, that's Why i'm introducing you to Jiraiya"

"So our skills are that important?"

"Well yeah..!" I Said and hung my head, i was getting a headache..but wgo knows that could just be my meditation stop working

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi POV—

One year.

It had passed already..

Rin was alive.

Alive and Well..

Now it can't be long before Obito returns home.

It's tough for me to admit but i was exited for his return.

We had build a tight Bond over those few days we worked together.

That's kinda what happens when you have to change destiny to save your friend...at least that's what i think we did?

Don't judge me there's No manual!

"Kakashi?"

I jumped a Bit at the surprise. I had been sitting in a tree near the Gates to the village.

I liked that spot..No businesses, No playgrounds nor training areas. Just peacefull.

Only a sellect few would know i was Here when i disapeared from their rada.

"Sensei? What are you doing Here?" I asked my sensei who called my name

"I'm looking for you..what else?" He sounded worried. I could count a million reasons Why though

"Looking for me? Why?" I asked as i jumped Down from the tree and unto a Stone bench just below

"...we need to talk..." he Said quietly

"About?"

"About Obito..."

I began getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomack.

Obito had warned me that Minato sensei had started asking questions and was probably piecing it together little by little

"Obito is dead sensei...what's there to talk about..." i Said and lowered my head in fake sadness knowing that Obito was in fact alive

"Yes...but this is about what happened before that..."

"Before that?.." i raised my head again looking into sensei's worried eyes

"You became quite good friends with him when he began changing didn't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is that?"

"I just liked the New Obito better alright? More serious less dumb"

"Kakashi...cut it out...i know.."

 **A/N**

 **Just because i know how much you guys LOOVEE those cliffhangers**

 **I'm a monster and i'm proud of it!**

 **Kakashi: that is just cold...**

 **Me: like you're one to talk! Look back at your past! Bakashi**

 **Kakashi: HEY!**

 **Me: nah just kidding i love you!**

 **Kakashi: *already walking away***

 **Oh and just to add insult to injury It'll probably be a while before i Update again, cause i'm going on vication to spain with my BFF**

 **Time to escape the cold Winter.**

 **So Sorry guys!**

 **But i still love you**


	23. Chapter 23

Kakashi POV-

My eyes norrowed to an extent impressive even for me at the words 'i know'

"You...know? What?" I Said acting all Inocent. But i Guess he could see through me because his eyes became slightly colder

"Let me say it differently.. i don'y know everything, and that fact is tearing me up! But i know about his sharingan! I know about his mangekyou sharingan! I know that you know!

And Somehow you knew of the mist attack didn't you Kakashi!?"

"If i knew i would've contacted you! And how exacly would i know!?" I was being pushed up in a corner and that made me angry

"I don't know how he figured it out but Obito knew!

That much it clear! You spent hours at his House, researching something! And once you were done you burned it all...but Why?

Why? and how?... i know things were rough but i truly believed you trusted me"

Suddenly Minato sensei's slightly cold stare became sad

Didn't trust him?

No he's Got it all wrong! We trusted nobody more than we trusted Minato sensei.. especialy in chaotic times..he was the one person we could turn to...

But things were tough since Obito came from the future..

How could we ever tell a thing like that to Minato sensei? For kids like us No one would believe us till it was too late anyways

I know Minato trusts us.

but time travel?

That's probably out of even his league..

"Sensei...we trust you with everything.."

"Obito apperently didn't..."

"Yeah! Because he was scared...he trusted you too! But not everything is easy to tell to adults!

Already an outcast! Not knowing what this New sharingan was! He probably thought he would be a New favorite experiment!"

I made it up on a whim. Obito hadn't given me a coverstory to use

"Probably? He didn't tell you?" He Said with a skeptic look on his face

"Not directly"

"So indirectly?"

"Yes" i nodded, Thankfull the tough questions were answered

"Did he tell you that his great grandfather is Madara Uchiha?"

This time i wasn't acting when my eyes widened with shock.

Madara Uchiha? Great grandfather?!

I remembered Obito telling me of Madara's sceams. Of how utterly crazy and evil he was..

And of how he chose Obito to be his succesor...

Was this one of the reasons?..

Out of the pure shock i had stayed quiet

"So he didn't.."

"H-he told ..you?"

"I confronted him about it before we parted at Kanabi...i believe he only told me so i wouldn't get into the deep stuff.. i had expected to ask him more about it After the mission...i hadn't expected...-"

Minato sensei cut himself off. Even If he was angry and confused he had loved Obito.. almost like a son, from the looks of it.

Maybe it was Obito's cheerfull atitude..

Maybe it was because they shared the same Dream..

Whatever it had been it had been strong

Obito POV—

We was less than a Day away from Konoha's walls. I had explained everything to Tobi and shiro.

I would use my Kamui to transport myself into Danzo's Office in the foundation.

The black coat will cover my face, just in case.

I will use a simple method of killing, a thing mostly everything could do, a simple stab to the heart.

But i don'y have any weapons so I'll have to steal some.. not that i'd like to..but it's a foolproof plan..

After Danzo's death we will Camp out in the forest till the village calms Down.

It would probably be confusing If i- someone who is supposed to be dead! Appeared the same Day one of the village leaders were murdered by an unknown enemy..

In most cases i would ask for Kakashi's aid but this time it was too Big of gamble.. If someone should squize it out of him it wouldn't be good.

But the main reason is thst i don't want him to get in danger because of this, it was practicly a death trial.

However If someone should try to read my mind regarding all of this i could easily change what they see with my sharingan based genjutsu

"OOoOooOHhhhHhHH! I can't Wait to see what a Real human village looks like" Tobi yelled while jumping from one foot to the other

Regarding Those two it shouldn't be possible to read their minds since they actually don't have a brain.

Another reason they'd make perfect Spies for Jiraiya

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **A/N**

 **Oh Hey guys! It's great to be back!**

 **It's actually been a few days since i Got back from spain, and i planned to Update the moment i Got home, but then i Got sick almost emidially!**

 **But i've gotten better! Which meant you Got this chapter!**

 **And i certainly hope you like it️**

 **Till next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Obito POV—

"Explain this to me" shiro Said, they had been bugging me about this the whole timevis was prepering.

I had already quickly stolens one weapons from a blacksmith near the edge of town

"Yes shiro?"

"Why don't you just wear Tobi! That would be much easier, and strength enhancing"

"It's True that it would protect my identidy, but it would do the opposite for Tobi-" i looked over at the swirly Zetsu chasing a butterfly "-he's not exacly normal looking..he stands out..then he would be regionized as Danzo's Killer.. and be killed himself"

"Does that make sense to you?" I questioned him due to his silence

"You really are a good boy.. putting Tobi before yourself"

Good boy

Those words gave me a headache! It was a manthra i used while using Tobi as an alias in the akatsuki's final stages.

It was my thing... most of the Akatsuki did now that i think about it...

Hidan- jashin

Sasori- don't like waiting

Deidara- art is an explosion

Itachi- Hn

And then mine- Tobi is a good boy!

How embarrasing to look back at

"Don't...Call me that.." i Said Holding up a shaking finger in front of my mouth, signaling he should keep silent

"Huh? I thought that 'being a good boy' is a good thing"

"It is till a certain age...except If you're a dog, If you're a dig it lasts your whole life"

I Saw shiro open his mouth to say something, and i had a sneaking suspicion that i knew what he was going to say

"If you Call me 'good man' I'll slice you in half" i Said voice Full of seriousness

After that shiro slowly closed his mouth

'I was actually right?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Third Person POV-

It was Dark in Danzo's Office, likely because it was deep underground, completely cut off from natural sun light.

The only lamp to light up the room was a desk lamp standing on Danzo's working desk.

You could almost smell the tension, not because of Danzo knowing what was coming.

simply the tension the foundation was build of.

A darkness that had made Danzo one of the bad guys in Obito's timeline

"I hope i'm not interupting...Lord Danzo" a menacing voice Said from the corner of the room where the light was dim.

Danzo made a bug number out of not showing fear nor surprise. acting calmly, slowly putting his pen Down and looking towards the voice

"In fact you are... i shall have your name"

"I am nobody.. nor do i want to be Anybody" Obito used his old choice of words, but in that situation it just felt right.

If Danzo felt that the hooded boy was a threat he certainly didn't show it yet

"If you're Here to join the foundation I'll have you kn-"

Danzo stopped himself as the mystyrious man started chuckleing

"Danzo Danzo Danzo... do you feel lucky? Was your life worth becoming trash like this" Obito disgised as the hooded man Said and gestures to a now enraged Danzo

"How dare you!! You-" Danzo didn't have the time to finish as he had to Dodge multible sebon needed that was shot from...behind him?

"Enjoy the sight of your Office, your life's work...because it is now it will come to a close" Obito kept on intimidating the elder

"You traitor!" The old man yelled as he summoned a giant shiriken. He hurled it at the mestyrious man still standing in the Dark corner of the room

"Foolish" Obito whispered as he used his Kamui to suck in the shuriken.

And before Danzo could possibly react Obito released the still flying shuriken through a Kamui directly behind Danzo, causing the shuriken to implane him in the back

"What jutsu... is that!?" Danzo asked, hiding his pain Well

"There's bo need to tell that to a dead man"

At that very moment Danzo felt a stavning pain in his chest.

"Release" the hooded man Said quietly, and much to the elder Mans surprise and horror the World around him faded, he was still Ingrid Office...

But he was impaled, not through the heart, but at Another vital point

"I am quite good at casting genjutsu...you didn't even need look into me eyes" he slowly revealed the facts, the rest was childs play to figure out

"Uchiha..."

"You didn't even realize it till it was too late...you're old, and i overrestimated you due to the power you possesed in my time...had it not been for the izanagi Sasuke would've finished you easily"

"Sasuke...H-Hiruzen's father?" The dying old man questioned, it didn't surprise Obito that he had forgotten about Sasuke Uchiha.

He wasn't the heir so he wasn't interesting! That's probably what Danzo had come to

"Izanagi? Your time? Who are you?"

"...i'm your punishment"

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **A/N**

 **I do realize some of you might think that Danzo went out too easily.**

 **But i truly feel like he's being overrestimated in the series.**

 **I mean!**

 **We all Saw how easy it was for Sasuke to kill him multible times!**

 **If it hadn't been for the izanagi it would've been quite easy i think.**

 **Especialy If you use a jutsu that's currently unknown to everyone except Obito (the Kamui)**

 **Either Way i hope you like it.**

 **Seeee-yaaaaa!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Minatos POV

"-no no no that's not it, that's not it!" I laughed nervously at my wife's accusations.

She had apparently seen my rather unpleasant talk I had with kakashi.. she had also been against my accusations of Obito.

So I can see why she would get agitated by this.

She had phrased it as 'sprinkling salt into an open wound'

"I-I was merely giving him a talking to! Y'know, sensei and student stuff!" I explained nervously flailing my hands around in multiple gestures.

"Oh yeah?! Well if you really wanna be a good sensei then-" Kushina said, but was cut off by a knock on the door before she could get to the point.

'Thank god' I thought and quickly escaped to open the door.

Kushina is defiantly scary, but I love her, so I couldn't help the smile plastered to my face

"Yes?" I said as I opened the door to reveal an Anbu.

"What can I do for you?" I asked the Anbu that was probably a male.

"Namikaze-San. You have been called to an emergency meeting with the council" the Anbu told me in a monotone voice.

I was often called in to council meetings due to the fact that I was in line to be the fourth hokage, but only if they favored me over Orochimaru of course.

"Can I know the details of this meeting?" I asked, turning serious. If it was an emergency meeting that meant that something was wrong.

"It would appear that lord Danzig was murdered in his office earlier today"

I stiffened.

Danzo has been killed?

I had never liked the old man and would've been just fine with the idea of him dying of old age or in the midst of battle.

But murdered.. in his own office even.

This was a huge threat.

If it was done by another village it could be a declaration of war.

But who would want war now that the third war is finally over?

"I'll be there as soon as possible" I said and closed the door when the Anbu had disappeared to report.

"Kushina I'm sorry but I have to go to a meeting" I said as I went back inside to look for my Jonin vest.

"I thought you said you didn't have any meeting today" she said and handed me my vest

'How did she know where it was?'

"Yes but it's an emergency...Danzo has been murdered..." just i I did when i heard, she stiffened "I don't know all the details yet, but it could turn out late, no need to wait up for me" I told her and kissed her forehead

"Alright..be wary of homura and koharu" she told me.

I nooded and quickly headed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Third person POV-

"How do we know this isn't an inside job?" Hamura asked admidst all the chaos of the meeting

"What are you implying? That we may be infiltrated by spies?! Impersonation our own shinobi?!" Another council member said, quick to throw his assumptions everywhere

"No-" koharu interrupted before Shikaku could answer "danzo had many people against him! Most of all the Uchiha.." koharu said in a low voice, making it all the more threatening

"Now that is a very big assumption lady koharu..." Fugaku said back just as threatening.

"I think we all need to calm Down Here!" Hiruzen Said loudly, casting silence over the table and making the feudal Lord shrink down in his seat

"We need to take everything into

account, we can't just accuse who ever we want" Hiruzen continued

"From what we could examine Danzo died from multiple stab wounds. Which would be expected, because when his Anbu found him he was impaled with 1 sword, and 5 of these!" Shikaku said and threw a mental rod onto the table

"Whoever it was, was smart, didn't use any ninjutsu, weapons or other technices that we could identity the culprit with..the only thing slightly special are those rods"

"So 6 stabs in all?" Minato asked, he could've sworn that he read 10 stabs in all

"6 of them were in vital spots, but there were 1 more rod and 3 kunai in his left arm. as for his right arm, it was shredded, and cut multiple times with the sword that later impaled his chest"

"Danzo was not weak. I don't believe he could've been killed that easily" hiruzen said and leaned further back in his chair.

Sometimes he truly wished he was a Nara, that way he would have an excuse to call this meeting 'such a drag'

"What will happen with the foundation though?" Minato minato while still skimming through the reports.

"I never liked that foundation, wasn't it a bit rough?" Asked the feudal lord fanning himself with his fan.

"Yes I agree" answered hiruzen, and continued "I'd like if it was possible to break it up. I'm sure all the many skilled shinobi there could make a living of becoming Anbu under my care or merely live a normal life as special jonin"

"Oh? Is it true that everyone in the foundation is that strong?"

"Yes..many of them has trained under Danzo since childhood"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Obitoooooo!!" Tobi shouted as he ran towards obito in full speed.

Obito however was too tired to deal with Tobi and simple moved out of the way, so Tobi instead collided with a tree.

"Ow" Tobi said in a muffled voice still pressed up against the tree.

"So I take it that it went according to plan?" Shiro asked appearing from underground.

'He was probably down there hiding from Tobi' obito guessed

"Danzo is dead.."

"Hm? Then how come you don't sound happy?"

Shiro was wrong, obito was happy but his happiness was overshadowed by something else, a uncertainty..like something was missing but he couldn't figure out what.

"Obito?" Tobi asked because even he began getting concerned with his friend

"Huh don't worry I'm fine...I'm...fine..."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N**

 **Now how will the meeting continue?! Will they tell the village of this brutal murder or make up a safe cover story?!**

 **And... just what is wrong with obito?!**

 **Can you guess it? Or are you in deep water?**

 **If so! Look out for my next update!**

 **But until then (soon)**

 **see yaaaaa!**


	26. Chapter 26

Third person POV -

Obito was sitting up against a three, still outside of Konoha's walls.

First of all obito wanted to wait for a bit before letting anyone know he was alive, or else it would probably be very suspicious "Obito returns the day after Danzo's murder?! HMMMMMMM!!" Is what they'd probably say.

Second of all, Obito felt as if he was sick. Like there was a big gab inside of him. Not like the time where Kakashi literally made a hole in his chest.

This was something more mental.

The two Zetsu spiecies could see it too..

"I've heard that humans can get something called a 'fever'...do you have a fever?" Asked Shiro, both out of concern and curiousness

"No I don't have a fever... it's...ah I don't know.." obito said frustrated..he didn't suffer from any illnesses, and he wasn't poisoned... but even if he was he knew poison didn't feel like this.

Sure he had a headache but that was probably from overthinking all of this.

"I guess we'll have to wait with moving on to the next stage huh?"

Obito froze.

'Next stage...next stage?'

"Shiro I relayed it all to you didn't I?"

"Yes you did"

"What is the next stage?" Obito's headache increased when he asked that question.

'Why? Why is it so fuzzy?' he thought to himself..only small parts of the plan was appearing in his head.. but the memories weren't whole. Some of the memories was missing

"Hm? Well wasn't it about someone named Tenzou? Or was it Yamato?"

"Yamato...he..who?" Obito knew who he was he was sure of it! He had his memories but-" suddenly the realization dawned on Obito... "muddled timeline" he whispered

"Hm? What'ya say?" Tobi questioned, probably thought he hadn't heard Obito correct

"I'm messing up the timeline! Of course! That's why my memories are disappearing!!" Obito said and stood up abruptly, startling Tobi and Shiro

After that Shiro honestly gave obito a '-done-with-your-shit-' look

"How high are you?"

5,6 ft...forget it! I know you don't get what I just said, but let me explain!"

At that Shiro and Tobi just nooded, thought obito paid no actual mind to Tobi since he was sure he just nooded to be part of it all.

Obito had already told Shiro and Tobi about the whole time travel mess so you would be able to understand everything he was doing...well...so shiro could understand that is...

"As you know i have my memories from the future timeline, where i'm actually from.. but this is the past..a past i'm changing at this very moment. The future timeline in which i come from is being altered due to the changes happening now. I other words:

My timeline is being overwritten"

"Well isn't that convenient?" Toni asked. Oh the innocence.

"Why Would it be convenient?!" Obito shouted slightly agitated. He continued "if I loose my memorie of the future how am I supposed to change everything?!"

"For once in internaty I have to agree with Tobi..." Shiro started, shocking obito "doesn't this mean You'll actually be able to live a decent life when the time comes"

Obito raised a finger and opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, and considered Shiro's words

'Living a normal life... without this guilt eating at me every single day?'

Obito hadn't even thought of such a thing, he had convinced himself that a normal life was way out of his reach.

Had he really been wrong.

"I won't be selfish..not again... this time it's about everyone else! It's about change!" Obito said sharply, but he did know that deep down he didn't believe those words.

Of course he wanted to help everyone, but deep down he also wanted that life he'd always dreamt of.

"have a normal life afterwards" Tobi said from afar, he had gone away some time ago to look at a beetle, but he could still hear the conversation, though he didn't understand the magnitude of it.

"What?" Obito asked, he wasn't sure what Tobi had meant.

"When you've saved the world, or whatever you need to do! Don't you deserve it then?"

"How can I ever finish if I don't know what I have to fix?!"

"Well obito...Yamato..or Tenzou is the only one you've forgotten right?" Shiro asked.

"Well..yeah..."

"Sooo-?" Shiro said, he wanted obito to finish the sentence. He wanted obito to figure it out himself.

"Not every moment is connected.. and even if they are..there are the so called 'tough moments'"

Shiro had figured out the first half himself, but he didn't under stand the 'tough moments' part'

'What are tough moments? Are they like..bad experiences?"

"What? No...there are 'tough men moments' and 'soft moments'.

The soft moments are those moments in time that can be changed, just like what I've done. Then there's the tough moments, moments that's practically set in stone, no matter the action it can't be changed"

"Hmmm..sounds irritating.. do you think You'll run into any 'tough moments' along the Way?"

"I Don't know..but let's hope not..."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N**

 **SOOO YEAAHHH!**

 **A bit complicated but I hope you all understood that.**

 **I practically got this from the DC series - the flash.**

 **A lot of time travel in that show, and thankfully they explain how it works every time.**

 **So yeeeahh! Bet you hadn't thought of that!**

 **But some good guesses.**

 **And thanks for reading!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
